iHate Shakespeare
by The Angry Lioness
Summary: Sam is forced to audition for the school play. Freddie and Carly try out only to see a shocking result on the cast list. Also, Sam is haveing problems with her step-dad and is falling in love with someone who'd never love her too.
1. Sams Stepfather

Junior year at McCurry High School; Three friends, Carly, Sam and Freddie had World Literature together last hour. It was halfway through the first trimester. Sam leaned her head on the textbook while Carly and Freddie listened to the teacher. Their grades were fine, unlike Sam's. She had a D minus and it was getting worse.

"Now, as our next book in the class..." Ms. Moorcove began. "Shakespeare."

The whole class moaned with disinterest.

"Ugh..." Sam muttered in annoyance.

"_Romeo and Juliet_ was one of the best tales he's ever written, and in all time as well. It's a love story about star-crossed romance. Juliet and Romeo are in love, but their families are pure enemies."

Sam ripped out a sheet of lined paper and clicked her pen open.

**What the hell? Who cares about THIS crap?**

She threw it to Carly who sat in front of her. Carly opened it and wrote down her respond.

_Have you even read them before? I want to hear this!_

**Eww wtf?**

"Throughout the whole unit, we will read the book together as a class. It is in script format so I'm giving each of you parts." She looked at her class and counted the number of boys compared to the girls. The class was made of mostly boys, just like the play. "Raise your hand and you won't get the part you want. I will tell you your part when you return on Monday."

The intercom went on. It made various announcements about track tryouts. While they were discussing the score of the last football game, Sam wrote on the paper again.

**You coming to track tryouts?**

_Yeah. C u there. _

The bell went off and everybody was too determined to leave.

"Sam." The teacher called. Sam rolled her eyes and stared at Ms. Moorcove darkly.

"What?" she growled.

"I am not impressed with your effort in this class."

Sam just stood beside the desk and listened to the old lady yapping her mouth off. Her words were useless to Sam. She discussed how disgusted she was with Sam's paper on Odysseus and on her _Odyssey_ test.

"You really need to boost up that grade, meaning pay attention in class and do the homework."

"I seriously don't care about my grade." Said Sam.

"Well you should. Unless you'd like to repeat all your classes. Either you start working hard or flunk."

"Well it's not my fault that play is so boring. I mean, they die at the end! What the hell was Shakespeare thinking!?"

"Did you know it's this year's school play?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"If you audition for the play and make it, I'll give you extra credit points."

Sam began laughing in the poor old ladies wrinkled face. Her eyes were watering as well.

"You act though right?"

"Huh?"

"You act on that little comedy show you and your friend do."

"Yeah, but that's a web show. Not a play."

"Well maybe you can give this play a shot and see what happens."

The old lady opened her drawer and pulled out a purple sheet and a pink sheet.

"Here's information about the play and the audition form. Oh and there's this..."

She handed Sam a six page yellow booklet.

"Here's what you have to read from."

Sam looked at the long dialogue with disgust.

"I have to memorize all of this?"

"It would impress the director if you did."

Sam crumpled the papers in her pocket and walked off.

Dinner at the Puckett's family table was Sams most hated part of the day. She'd sit between her parents who always asked her the most annoying questions.

"So how was school?" her mom said.

"Boring."

"Sam, you always say that." Her step-father complained. "Can you at least tell us why it was boring?"

"No." said Sam. "I'm tired of saying the same thing every day you two."

"What was that young lady?"

"Don't call me that." She took a bite out of her mom's hot potato's hoping she'd calm down. She was never fond of her step-dad. Hell, her parents should have been divorced.

"I will call you what I want!" Mr. Puckett snapped. "I received an e-mail from your English teacher. Says your flunking."

"You sound surprised." Said Sam. "Why so shocked?" she grinned at him.

"I'm sick of you getting these grades!" he yelled again.

"She told us about the school play." Said Mrs. Puckett.

"I'm not going to auditions." Said Sam. "I'm going to track tryouts."

"Track can wait next trimester."

"There is no track in second trimester. It's called winter, hello?"

"Ms. Moorcove told us that the play is worth extra credit." Said her mother in attempt to settle her husbands rage.

"Mom, I don't want to try out!" Sam cried. "So quite nagging me!"

"What about the silly web-show you do?" he father asked. "iCassie."

"It's iCarly."

"You act on it all the time."

"So not true." Sam whined.

"Then how do you perform on it so well?"

Sam glared at him as if it was the stupidest question she ever heard.

"What are you talking about Bill?"

"You don't call me Bill, Samantha, you call me dad! Call me Mr. Puckett if you have to, but I won't settle for Bill!"

"And I want settle for Samantha!" Sam pulled out of the chair without taking her plate.

"You're grounded." Said Bill firmly. "Until the play is over."

"I'm not auditioning!"

"Yes you are, now get your ass upstairs and memorize those lines!"

Sam gave out a dramatic scream as she stomped up the stairs. "I can't believe your making me do this bullshit!"

A massive door slam followed. It shook the house for a second before their child's rage built up like flames over oil.

"Shes a little drama queen. Just like you." Bill said calmly as he took a bite out of asparagus.

"Did you have to be so harsh on her?"

"I'm her dad."

"Well she doesn't see it that way. I'm going out for a bit. Make sure Sam's actually working."

"Oh hell you bet I'll be watching her." His wife smiled and headed out the door.

Sam paced around her bedroom, stepping on random items that were thrown on the floor in the past. Her father told her to clean it up a day ago but she hadn't laid a finger on a single shirt. She didn't even get the script out of her pocket. Just then he came in without knocking.

"Would it kill you to knock?" Sam snapped.

"I have a better question." Said Bill. "Would it kill you to clean up this pigsty?"

"I would but I decide against it."

"I told you to clean this crap hole yesterday!"

"You're not my dad!" Sam reminded him.

"I married your mother, meaning I'm in charge!"

"Your not my dad!" Sam screamed again. Her father was the one to blame for Sam's sloppy behavior. As a teen, he tee-peed homes, picked on children and ate meat all the time. He was a tough big-guy with tattoos and piercings who played in a band. Too bad for Sam, who felt like he was the best dad in the world, lost him in an accident when a drunk driver crashed his truck into the Puckett's convertible. Bill was nothing like him. He wore sweater vests and played golf. He would try his hardest to influence Sam to be a proper young lady. She never caved in to him as she would not now.

Bill's anger problem boiled up. He slapped Sam on the cheek like a cat and gave her that mean look.

"You will do what I say!" he said once again. "Clean this room and memorize those lines!"

He slammed the door harder than Sam could. Her anger built up like bricks.

**I'm not 100 percent proud of it. This is my first iCarly fan-fic so I don't know if I did too well. And also I need ideas. I set up a roleplay for this on the forum "FIRST EVER ICARLY BOARD" Please review! It encourages me to keep trying! **


	2. Smoothies and Cigarettes

**I'd like to thank ColorsOfTheSky101, sensfan618, earth-fairy2006, LeavexItxAllxToxMe, 4everyoung, StarFreak01, corset-rebellion-follower and Bucket on the Head for the great reviews. Thanks to you, I finished this faster. But I can still use help with my roleplay and you may notice I do things differently.**

On most Fridays, kids would go out, watch TV or pig out on junk food for dinner. Carly, being the good girl was starting her homework already. Textbooks and notebooks were scattered on the coffee table. She was almost done with physics and then would move on to calculus. She was a strait A student and most likely to become the class valedictorian next year, competing with Freddie Benson for the spot.

The door opened with ease. Carly expected Spencer and Sarah, his fiancée of nine months to walk in and greet her warmly. But it was Sam. She looked pretty pissed off. She held the audition script on one hand and a corn dog in the other.

"Why didn't you knock?" Carly politely asked.

Sam didn't answer immediately. She just slumped down next to her.

"What's the matter?"

"Just pissed." Sam muttered. "I hate Bill."

"Your step-dad? Yeah, I feel really bad for you."

"He wants me to go out for the stupid play!" Sam complained. "Did Sarah leave any cigarettes behind?"

"You told me you'd stop smoking." Carly argued. "You promised."

"It can only be so easy." Sam exaggerated. "Does it look like I haven't been trying? I only smoke when I'm upset, and right now, Bills making me crave Camel."

"Sarah smokes everyday and I manage to stay clean." Said Carly.

"Of coarse you do. Besides, Spencer knows I smoke. So do mom and Bill. They just refuse to buy me cigarettes and Bill makes me wear that stupid patch on my arm."

"I'm sorry. I think their in the cabinet."

"Thanks Carls."

Sam went to the cupboard. As she browsed the spices for where Sarah put the cigarettes, Freddie came in. He and Carly had a project together in European History. Since Carly wanted to do her work sooner, Freddie had to miss _How It's Made_, his favorite show.

"What's dorkward doing here?" Sam chuckled as she lit a single cigarette.

"Use an ash tray." Carly told her.

"Fine."

"I happen to be working with Carly on a project. Who let you out of the cage?"

Sam shook her head displeased and sucked on the cigarette. She walked up to Freddie and blew the smoke in his face.

"You know that'll kill you."

"You know that no girl will ever love you." She smirked.

"Sam's mad." Carly said to Freddie. "Bill made her angry."

"What for?"

"He's making me audition for _Romeo and Juliet_." Sam growled. "When there are better things to do, like track, or our web show. I don't have time to sit on stage in a dress!"

"I'm sorry your angry." Said Carly. "If you like, I'll audition with you."

"Really?"

"So will I!" said Freddie excited.

"Awww." Sam moaned. "Freddie wants to play Romeo and he wants Carly to be Juliet."

"Shut up Sam!" Freddie snapped. But it was true. He always loved Carly, even though she keeps refusing to date him. Sam rolled her eyes and breathed in more smoke.

"Thanks Carls." Said Sam. "I really appreciate it."

"Hey, what are friends for? Let's head over to the Groovy Smoothie and look the script over."

"What about me?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah you." Sam muttered annoyed. She smeared the ashes against the tray and went out the door.

Back at the Puckett household, a man stepped into Sams bedroom. He picked up the bra on her floor and inhaled the scent of the fabric. It had an intoxicating smell of expensive perfume on it. Sam must have sprayed some on her chest everyday before school. The scent was strong enough to travel through her clothes. He didn't drop it back down to the floor but squeezed it in his grip as he went up to her bookshelf.

A photo album hung out on the bottom shelf. Half of the book was full of pictures. He picked up the book and went downstairs to the scanner. Pictures were pulled out and organized in arrays. He put all his favorite ones against the glass and reprinted them. He felt like a Girl Scout, making her first scrapbook of memories. Various pictures of Sam were glued onto the pages. Pictures with Freddie were cut out and Carlys face was scribbled on with a red sharpie. When he was done, the pictures were placed back in the album and put on the shelf. The newly made scrapbook was stored under the bed where no one would look.

The Groovy Smoothie was a very funky spot indeed. Music played, teens socialized and lots of events would happen there. Sometimes, they'd run the place with the lights off. The chairs, seats and smoothie straws would glow in the dark! The gang settled in and ordered their favorites.

Carly looked at the script dumbfounded. "Wow, you have to memorize all of this?"

"So do you." Said Sam. "Even the boy's auditions are hard."

"A speech from Friar Lawrence?" Carly looked at the boys page. "What is rosemary anyway?"

"Who cares?" Sam replied. "Just begin reading the script."

Carly read Juliet's long speech. Sam was already near closing her eyes but Freddie thumped her forehead.

"Hey!" she snapped.

"I was just waking you." Said Freddie.

"I was about to have a dream about not doing this!" Sam said angrily.

"You know what, stop it both of you!" Carly screamed. "I'm sick of this! You sound like a divorcing couple. Now don't make me take out the spray bottle!"

Both of them sat there in silence. Sam slurped her banana blitz smoothie.

"But seriously." Freddie began. "It's too loud here. Why couldn't we stay at your place?"

"Spencer and Sarah may need some alone time before the big day!" Carly tried her hardest to sound audible. "Why not your place Freddie?"

"You know what my mom would do."

"Yeah, dont want to see that." Sam chuckled.

"If my mom is so bad, then how about we go to your place? Where Bill is!"

Sam steamed up. Sure Mrs. Benson was weird. She made Freddie shampoo twice a day and take tick baths. But Bill was much worse than Della. It wasn't even funny.

"Go to this!" she snapped. This was the last straw. She removed to lid from her smoothie and splashed the rest of it in his face! Freddie squeezed his eyes shut to prevent any from coming into contact with them. Some of his clothes were splattered with banana chunks. "Sorry Carls." She muttered. "I'll be at your place."

Sam sat slumped in a yellow bean bag chair with another one of her cigarette friends. Her stubby fingers shuffled over the glass countertop. The elevator door beeped and Carly came in.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" she sounded as if she had no idea about what happened.

"You know the smoothie thing!"

"I hate Freddie's guts. You knew that!"

"I know you hate him just because he likes me. But what went out there? I heard what he said to you, but was Bill worth spilling a smoothie on him?"

"Sure he is. Freddies worth buring to ashes over him!"

Carly sat down next to her, concerned. She observed the mark on Sam's cheek.

"What happened?"

"He hit me. No big deal." Sam blew smoke out of her mouth. "Shit happens."

"Sam, this is serious."

"He was just mad! He's not a child abuser, his temper is just bad. And this play is the reason for him getting pissed at me. If I worry about the audition, he'll be easier to take down."

"Since you put it that way..."

Sams phone started ringing. It said "Home" on the front.

"I'm not answering."

"Yo. How are you? I'm not here right now so leave me a message or get out!" the answering machine yelled. After the next beep, Bills voice went roaring through the speakers.

"Sam! Where are you!" he yelled. "You don't leave home without telling me first and you know that! Hello? Pick up your phone!"

"See?" said Sam.

"Should I tell Spencer or something?"

"No, don't. I'll deal with him. When I get home tomorrow."


	3. Bills Real Thoughts and Wedding Plans

Sam was relieved when she came home. That morning Bill drove out of Seattle on a road trip with his buddies to the Overlook Hotel in Denver. They were going all the way there to get jobs as the hotel watchers for the winter. The Overlook was on a mountain, but the staff never provided service in the winter. It would snow like crazy up there. The owner didn't want to leave his hotel alone. So the four guys were driving on the road.

"So if Bill gets the job, do we have to move?"

"Of course not." Said Mrs. Puckett. "It'll be just you and me until the spring."

Of course she was excited. She even prayed that Bill would get the job and his friends too. They were about as obnoxious as he was, she bet.

"Now I want you to do your homework and practice the dialogue."

"I'm going to Carly's. She's trying out too."

"I thought she was still going out for track."

"She'll do anything for me." Said Sam. "And of course, Freddie will do anything for her."

"He still has that crush on her?"

"I don't think it's gonna stop." Said Sam. "Bye mom."

"Smoke more than one pack today and I'll skin you!"

"Got it!"

The silver Odyssey sifted through the highway winds. They just left Washington D.C. but weren't even a quarter way there.

Bills three friends looked different from him. They had tattoos up and down their arms and wore piercings on their faces. Pete had long blonde hair and black glasses. Both his lips were pierced and his tongue had two studs pinned in them. Jack was a black man, very muscular, lacking hair on the top of his head. His son's names were tattooed into his chest and his wives tattoo was somewhere else. Last, was Josh. Harmless name but very dangerous. He's done time for taking young women captive and shooting down any male protectors. His brown Mohawk and skull markings made him look like a rock band drummer. Bill was dressed as a geeky golf guy of who he was impersonating. He hasn't worn sleeveless shirts in a long time because of his plan.

"So what's the deal with Amy's kid? Is she it?" Josh began.

"She's blonde, she's blue eyed and is flawless, and most importantly, young." Bill explained. "Just like we wanted."

"Nice." Said Pete. "So if we get the job, your going to bring her with us?"

"That's right. We can have all the fun we want." Said Bill. "_If_ we get the job. And the Overlook is far off enough so no one should be able to look there. Especially with the snow."

"Let's see this kid." Said Jack.

"Look in my briefcase."

"Damn, Bill." Said Josh. "You made a whole scrapbook." He took the book out. "It says 'Seattle Golf Club' on it."

"Well it ain't about the golf club."

Josh opened it. There were collages of nearly every event in the girl's life. It started out with infant pictures, which unfortunately were the only nude ones. Those disgusting men were looking forward to spending time with her the moment they saw her at age ten. The last pictures were of her current age.

"Hey, I think she does that iCarly web show." Said Jack.

"How do you know?"

"My kids love that show. Score one for you Bill."

"Let me see her." Said Pete. Jack handed the man in the passenger seat the photo album. "She's pretty."

"Too bad she's single." Said Bill. "I'd like her to have a boyfriend."

"Why?"

"That way, we could kill him!"

"Hold the phone." Said Jack. "She's famous."

"Yeah. So?"

"If we kidnap her, the whole world will be searching for her. The press will be all 'Where's Sam' on us."

"So what's their chance of looking on a mountain in Colorado?" Bill asked. No one said anything. "I thought so..."

"Lets do this over again."

Sam rolled her eyes in annoyance. If they were shooting audition preparation, there would be at least one hundred takes. The blonde was tired and frustrated. Sometimes Carly acted like her mother. She seemed serious about the play too.

"Just try one more time."

Sam sighed. She looked at the long speech that Juliet made before she drank the potion that made her sleep. Sam took a deep breath and began.

"Farewell! God knows when we shall meet again. I have a fear—"

"Faint cold fear." Freddie corrected.

"Thou est a dork." Sam slanged back. "That almost freezes up the heart of life: I'll call them back again to comfort me: Nurse! What should she do here? My dismal scene I needs must act alone. Come, vial. What if this mixture do not work at all? Shall I be married then to-morrow morning? No, no. This shall forbid it: lie thou there."

Sam put a pencil down on the coffee table, pretending it was Juliet's dagger. The can of Pepi-Cola was the vial potion. "What if it be a poison, which the friar subtly hath minister'd to have me dead, lest in this marriage he should be dishonour'd, because he married me before to Romeo? I'm sorry. I can't do it."

"Just try one more time."

"How about you try?" Sam asked. "You said you'd audition with me. And you, dorkburger, you said you'd go out too! Why aren't you practicing your speech? Don't you want a chance with Carly?"

Carly and Freddie glanced at one another and realized she had a point. They didn't get up to speak Shakespeare for two hours. Sam smirked as Carly got up, looked at the script and started.

"Farewell! God knows when we shall meet again. I have a faint cold fear thrills through my veins, that almost freezes up the heart of life: I'll call them back again to comfort me. Nurse! What should she do here? My dismal scene I needs must act alone. Come, vial. What if this mixture do not work at all? Shall I be married then to-morrow morning? No, no: this shall forbid it: lie thou there." Carly didn't do any of the actions but she spoke Juliets speech as if she was Juliet herself. Sam rolled her eyes at Carlys instant success.

"Jealous much?" Freddie asked.

"She'll never love you." Sam reminded him one more time. "So get over it."

Carly heard this conversation a thousand times but didn't mind this one; but she hated when her two sidekicks fought with one another over anything else. She only thought it was ok when Sam reminded Freddie that Carly would never date him, as big and strong as he was now. She continued her practice. "What if it be a poison, which the friar subtly hath minister'd to have me dead, lest in this marriage he should be dishonour'd, because he married me before to Romeo? I fear it is: and yet, methinks, it should not, for he hath still been tried a holy man. How if, when I am laid into the tomb, I wake before the time that Romeo come to redeem me? There's a fearful point! Shall I not, then, be stifled in the vault, to whose foul mouth no healthsome air breathes in, and there die strangled ere my Romeo comes? Or, if I live, is it not very like, the horrible conceit of death and night, together with the terror of the place,--As in a vault, an ancient receptacle, where, for these many hundred years, the bones of all my buried ancestors are packed: Where bloody Tybalt, yet but green in earth, lies festering in his shroud; where, as they say, at some hours in the night spirits resort;--Alack, alack, is it not like that I, So early waking, what with loathsome smells, And shrieks like mandrakes' torn out of the earth, That living mortals, hearing them, run mad:-- O, if I wake, shall I not be distraught, Environed with all these hideous fears? And madly play with my forefather's joints? And pluck the mangled Tybalt from his shroud? And, in this rage, with some great kinsman's bone, as with a club, dash out my desperate brains? O, look! Methinks I see my cousin's ghost seeking out Romeo that did spit his body upon a rapier's point: stay, Tybalt, stay! Romeo, I come! This do I drink to thee."

Freddie stood up and applauded. Sam only sat there with her mouth dropped.

"How… wait, what? How did you memorize that so quickly?"

"Because she's Carly."

Sam only glared at him evilly. Freddie had enough with her but he was pissing her off today. She was about to attack him like a wild animal when Spencer and Sarah came in. Sarah was a creative writer and a graphic artist who has been engaged to Spencer for seven months. The wedding was in exactly one month.

The three never believed Spencer would find love. His own sister figured he'd always be single because of his childish habits. But Sarah acted the same way he did; she was wacky, funny, wild and outgoing. She always made good jokes at dinner and Spencer was never so happy. She didn't know how to juggle like Connie but that didn't stop Spencer from loving her.

"What are you guys up to?" she asked. "Homework?"

"Were auditioning for the school play."

"Fun!" she exclaimed. "What is it?"

"_Romeo and Juliet_." Said Freddie.

"I've been in that play once in high school." She said.

"What part were you?" Sam asked.

"Why, I was the leading lady, Juliet."

"That's great!" said Sam. "Because I need help."

"What's up Doc?"

"I can't memorize this."

Sarah looked at the script and nodded her head. "You're going out for Juliet?"

"No, but I need to make the play for extra credit. All that girls have to memorize this."

"I see." Said Sarah. "Well I can help you out tomorrow. When's the audition?"

"After school on Wednesday." Said Freddie.

"So where have you been?" Carly asked.

"Your brother and I went to a professional cake making shop on the other side of town. They had a program where we could design our cake on the computer. So we were out deciding what flavor and what the cake looked like."

"And the dress?"

"Yes, it's at my sister's house. I'm so excited! You know what, how about I take you girls out for dress shopping. Then we can get our hair done on the big day together."

"Wow!"

"Sounds awesome!" said Sam. "Are we getting shoes too?"

"What's a sexy dress without some shoes?" Sarah asked.

"Gross..." Freddie grumbled.

"Don't worry little man. I'll save you." Said Spencer. "Were getting suits together, you and me. With the light up ties."

"And socks?"

"You name it bro."


	4. Audition Results

They never imagined the drama room backstage would be so crowded. Sam was surprised to see the number of boys trying out. She saw Jake, Jeremy, Jonah and even Gibby. Lots of preppy chicks were there, forcing their boyfriends to audition too, giggling and not looking at their lines.

"Didn't think anybody would care." Said Sam.

"Who knew it would be this crowded?" Carly asked.

"I've seen crowded auditions but this is ridiculous." Said Freddie.

"Ya know what else is ridiculous?"

"What?"

"You."

"Sit down all of you!" Ms. Briggs came crashing through with a megaphone. "Sit!"

"I thought we got rid of her at Ridgeway." Sam moaned. "What the hell is that bitch doing here?"

"I'm the co-director and supervisor of this years school play." She said when all the actors sat down. "Now, Mr. Rutherford and I will sit in the auditorium and have you come out individually. You will speak your lines and we will have the cast list posted tomorrow."

"Why her?" Sam muttered to Carly.

"I don't know." Carly moaned. "But let's not try to lose it."

"I'll try not to look at her 'pointy bozums'" Sam muttered. The gang snickered as the first person went out.

It seemed like hours. Carly did her homework as Freddie listened to his PearPod. Sam, as always brought nothing and she was growing very tired. Freddie was so focused on his game of Vortex that he didn't feel Sam's head fall on his shoulder. More chairs emptied.

"Wake up Samantha!"

She almost screamed when Miss Briggs yelled at her.

"Your next!"

"Ok, Jesus Briggs."

Sam stretched her soar arms and followed Briggs to the auditorium.

"This here is Samantha Puckett." Ms. Briggs told Mr. Rutherford. He was the theater teacher and head of the schools fine arts. He's won several awards and metals for his hard work in plays and musicals.

"Alright Sam."

At least he called her by the name she preferred.

"There's a mat down there. When you're done talking, I want you to fall down. I know it seems scary but it wont hurt you. Also, there are your props on that little table over there. Grab those."

Sam picked up the false dagger and the vile that the Friar gave to Juliet.

"Ready?"

"I'm ready."

"Go."

"Farewell! God knows when we shall meet again. I have a faint cold fear thrills through my veins, that almost freezes up the heart of life: I'll call them back again to comfort me. Nurse! What should she do here? My dismal scene I needs must act alone. Come, vial. What if this mixture do not work at all? Shall I be married then to-morrow morning? No, no: this shall forbid it: lie thou there." She placed the false dagger next to the mat. "What if it be a poison, which the friar subtly hath minister'd to have me dead, lest in this marriage he should be dishonour'd, because he married me before to Romeo? I fear it is: and yet, methinks, it should not, for he hath still been tried a holy man. How if, when I am laid into the tomb, I wake before the time that Romeo come to redeem me? There's a fearful point! Shall I not, then, be stifled in the vault, to whose foul mouth no healthsome air breathes in, and there die strangled ere my Romeo comes? Or, if I live, is it not very like, the horrible conceit of death and night, together with the terror of the place,--As in a vault, an ancient receptacle, where, for these many hundred years, the bones of all my buried ancestors are packed: Where bloody Tybalt, yet but green in earth, lies festering in his shroud; where, as they say, at some hours in the night spirits resort;--Alack, alack, is it not like that I, So early waking, what with loathsome smells, And shrieks like mandrakes' torn out of the earth, That living mortals, hearing them, run mad:-- O, if I wake, shall I not be distraught, Environed with all these hideous fears? And madly play with my forefather's joints? And pluck the mangled Tybalt from his shroud? And, in this rage, with some great kinsman's bone, as with a club, dash out my desperate brains? O, look! Methinks I see my cousin's ghost seeking out Romeo that did spit his body upon a rapier's point: stay, Tybalt, stay! Romeo, I come! This do I drink to thee."

She pretended to drink the false medicine and took a deep breath as she let herself fall. Silence was expected after that.

"Well done my dear!" said Mr. Rutherford. "How come I've never seen you perform in the beautiful arts?"

"Because I've never been there." Said Sam.

"Well Sam, I'd say you're a natural."

"Thank you."

"That's what he said?" Carly asked as they drove home.

"Yeah." Said Sam. "So how did you do?"

"He liked it." Said Carly. "But I doubt I'll make it in."

"He told me I had the brilliance of Shakespeare himself." Said Freddie.

"Yeah, don't care."

"You know what Sam? I think your crushing on me!"

"What? Gross!"

"You constantly rip on me. What other reason can there be?"

"I rip on you because you're a dork." Sam snapped. "And no, I don't love you."

"Good."

"And neither does Carly."

"Sam!"

"Oops, I did it again." Said Sam. Her phone beeped all of a sudden. She opened it to see a picture message from Carly. A smile grew on her face so she saved it to her picture album.

The next day, the cast results we published onto the schools theater board. Carly, Sam and Freddie walked in. The list was crowded by preppy girls, complaining from their dissapointment.

"Think you might land the lead?" Carly asked.

"I don't know." Said Sam.

"Maybe your Lady Capulet." Said Freddie.

"And who are you? Juliet?"

"I got the part of Juliet, right?" Tasha, the head of a clan said. "Right!"

She checked the list.

"What? The Nurse!"

"Who could of gotton Juliet besides you?" Muffy, her sidekick asked.

Tosha look at the list again.

"I lost to _Sam Puckett_?" she looked horrified, like Sam was ready to kill her.

"Sam! You got the part of Juliet!" Carly cheered. "I'm so happy for you!"

"I a--"

"Tasha walked up to Sam and looked at her like a cobra.

"That part is mine." She said.

"Chillax, I didn't ask to be Juliet. I guess the crown fits though."

"Listen you, if you do anything to my boyfriend..."

"If he plays Romeo then yes, I have to kiss him!"

"Alex isn't Romeo." Muffy called. "Freddie Benson is."

"What?" Sam shrieked. Freddie was displeased as well.

"Freddie that's great!" said Carly.

"No, it's not! I thought you'd be Juliet! But now I have to kiss that thing!"

Sam glanced at him darkly. "I'm not just a thing, I'm a girl!"

"You certainly don't act like one."

"She certainly does not." Said Tasha. "Thanks for saving me by the way."

"You're not welcome!" Sam snapped.

"Sam, calm down." Said Carly. "She's not worth it."

But then Sam looked back at when Bill slapped her cheek and how strangely painful it was. She wanted to beat Tasha now but would be expelled. Bill would then be more outraged.

"Let's go..." said muttered.

"A Samantha, Fredward." Ms. Briggs came up to them. "Congratulations on your roles. Here's information about rehearsal days and what you should practice. I believe your English teacher is giving you books."

"For class." Sam asked and yawned. "Thanks Francine."

"You may not call me Francine."

"I'm an adult." Said Sam. "A grown woman. I can call you what I want."

"She's really tired, I think." Said Carly.

"Well you better be awake for English class. Because a big-time critic is coming on opening night. Pull yourself together, Samantha."

She oviously had to go teach middle schoolers so she left.

"Why are you so tired?"

"Bill kept me awake. He came back from a road trip, says he got a job in Denver, so he won't be bugging me."

"Well that's good news." Said Carly.

Sam sat in English class, fully awake. She had a Cherry Cola from the vending machine and her mind was in full power.

"Now, if you were casted in the play and got a lead, you will read as that person. I know Sam is Juliet, Freddie is Romeo I heard. Is there anyone else?"

"I'm Paris." Said Jonah.

"I'm Friar Lawrence." Said Gibby.

"Of course he is." Sam muttered ripping on him for his weight.

"And I'm Capulet." Said Jake.

"Wow! Anyone else?"

Jeremy sneezed really loud.

"I'm Benvolio." He said between nose blows.

"We do have a lot of leads in this class room. Now, let's discuss the intro of act one..."

Strait after school was the first meeting. The whole cast, including the chorus members and understudies. It felt like the first day of preschool. Everyone had to say their name, their part and something interesting about themselves.

"Hi, I'm Carly Shay, I'm Juliet's understudy and I do a webshow."

"iCarly rules!" Gibby cheered. Sam who sat next to her stood up.

They never did any real acting that day. Practice was everyday of the week now except for Friday. When same came home, she saw a fifty dollar gift card to PearTunes. It said it was from Bill, congratulating her on her part. Underneath that was another one to Skybucks Coffee, the Groovy Smoothie and Bullsie!

"Wow." She muttered. "Two hundred dollars worth of coffee, smoothies, music and other cool stuff. I'm so telling Carly!"


	5. Catfight

"How'd it go girls?" Sarah asked, the moment the iCarly crew stepped into the complex.

"Sams playing Juliet and Freddies playing Romeo." Said Carly.

"Really... They don't look too happy." Sarah brought attention off her cigarette. "Whats the matter?"

"I have to kiss him!" Sam said in agony. "You know how embarrassing that's going to be?"

"Cmon Sam, it's a play. No one's asking you to marry him." Carly compromised.

True, Carly was right about that.

"Let's go to the Groovy Smoothie. I have a gift card here."

Carly went up and looked at the card.

"Fifty dollars? Who gave you this?"

"Bill. At least it said it was from him."

"See, he's finally proud of you. I knew he'd eventually get used to you."

"Wait a minute, who's Bill?" Sarah asked.

"My obnoxious step-dad." Sam explained.

"So how was rehearsal?" Sarah immediately changed the subject.

"Sucked." Said Sam. "That bitch, Tasha is trying to get me and Freddie kicked out so she and her boyfriend can have the spotlight."

"I don't remember that happening." Said Carly.

"Well it did. I was in the bathroom when she came in and started talking jank in my face. As if hitting her with a shopping cart wasn't good enough."

"You ran her over with a shopping cart?" Sarah asked stunned.

"In eighth grade." Said Sam with a laugh. "She pissed me off."

"What did she say to you in the bathroom?" Freddie asked.

"Well she asked me why I even bothered to audition and she accused me of lying! She thinks I'm trying to steal her fame, as if she hasn't had enough!"

"You want me to talk to her?" Sarah asked.

"It's fine. I'll fix it myself."

"You're not going to kidnap her and tie her up in the closet." Carly said.

"Yeah, yeah." Sam rolled her eyes carelessly. "So anyway, who wants smoothies?"

"We need at least one hundred feet of rope." Said Bill. "Chains too. The kid is a demon."

"How are we gonna get her in the car without any witnesses?" Jack asked.

"Her mother will probably be getting stoned at a club." Said Bill. "She never takes good care of her child anyway which is why she hardly comes here. Besides, we have two months. There's plenty of time to prepare!"

"I ordered those gags you wanted." Said Pete. "They should come to my house soon."

"And the operating table?"

"Yeah, it's coming."

"Good, now get out of here, all of you, before Amy comes."

"Listen up you hooligans!" Briggs shouted. "It's time to get to work! Act one, scene five. Cast members get on stage!"

All the actors in the following scene stepped on the stage and stood up in a crooked line. Briggs shook her head displeased. "I need Capulets on the left and Montauges on the right."

Sam was already sick of this. Tasha who stood next to her was glaring evilly at her.

"In three, two, one!"

The dialog started soon. Actors read out of their books their lines but acted them out perfectly. Sam speaking to Freddie was fine too.

"Let's try this with the interactions." Briggs said.

"Wait! What?" Sam asked.

"This time, we do the actions genus." Said Tasha.

"I have to kiss Benson? Ugh!" Sam looked horrified.

"You think that's bad. I'm gonna have to inhale that cigarette jank in your mouth!" Freddie complained.

"Which is why I got this!" Sam pulled a little spray bottle out of her pocket and spritzed it in her mouth a couple of times.

"Stop arguing you hooligans and get to work!"

At the moment Romeo was supposed to approach Juliet, Freddie slid up to Sam and took her hand. He felt very awkward doing so. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." On Sam's palm, he saw a scar in the shape of an X. He didn't listen when Sam said her line but he managed to jump back in the field just in time. "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

This was the moment neither of them was looking forward to. The kiss. They were both in an akeward position, Freddie nervous and Sam feeling a bit sick.

"Kiss her!" Briggs muttered to herself. "C'mon!"

"I cant do it!" said Freddie. "I'm sorry, I just can't."

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Briggs cried out in agony. "It's just a play!"

Tasha smirked at Sam.

"Gee, I wonder why he stopped."

In the dark corner of the auditorium, Jack watched with owl eyes. Bill would hate Tasha, based on the way he treated Sam. He saw Sam come right up to Tasha.

"Step away you dirty faced rat!"

"Oh, is that your best?" Sam taunted. "No blonde jokes or even hobo jokes? Well I can think of something better you pink, plastic boobed hooking biatch!"

"Ohhh..." All the kids gathered around. A good fight was about to begin. Briggs didn't notice strangely as she brought Benson out to talk to him.

"Um... what did you call me girly?"

At that, Sam flung her fist out. Before it could smash into Tasha's eye, Sam was grabbed and slinked backward by the waist. Bill crashed in and must of saw Sam misbehaving. He sure was unhappy because he didn't place her down until they were in the hall.

"What are you doing here?" Sam screamed.

"I just came here to watch you practice!"

"Then why the hell did you do that?" her tone was more angry at every second.

"I saw you about to hit another student!"

"Excuse me!" Ms. Briggs marched over to them. "I came out here for a private con--"

"You can't tell me how I should act!" Sam continued to argue. "She was making me angry!"

"That's no excuse to go hurt someone!"

"Well FYI, I was stopped." She turned away and marched to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To Carly's!" Sam snapped. "To get away from you!"

Freddie watched and thought he saw Sam start to sob. She left through the doors and headed back to her car.

iCarly fans would give her anything, and one day, a rich kid bought her a car! She's kept it ever since but never heard from the person. It was a red convertible with a top that could come on for cold days. It was a chilly fall afternoon so she was quick to get inside.

She decorated the car with an iCarly seat cover and Ariel's face on her steering wheel cover. A honey scented air freshener hung by the rear view mirror. It was a bumble bee that said "Bee-Otch!" below. To bad the sweet smell could conquer the fume of smoke from her cigarettes. She pulled the last stick out of the box and lit it, then, started the car. She turned on the radio to the Punk station where some really heavy metal band she's never heard of screamed and striked their guitars in fury.

"Hey you! Get back out here!" Bill was tapping on the glass window. She pulled a small tab that moved the window down. She said nothing as she blew smoke in his face.

"Now let go of the window or I'll cut your fingers off!" Bill backed off as Sam sped off. The cars wheels screeched on the pavement.

Sam took a shower and cleaned up before she went to Skybucks, wallet in one hand, script in the other. She ordered a pumpkin spice latte and sat down at a table. Here, she could look over her lines without having to worry about Bill, Tasha or even Freddie. She was close to knowing act one almost by heart after her mother made her read it all. She wrote them down on paper to keep them solid in her head. The tiny bell rang and a boy stepped in.

"Hey Sam..."

It was Freddie. God, did he seem pathetic, even with his muscular arms and hot body. "I want to talk to you."

"If it's about Bill, I don't want to hear about it."

"When I took your hand today I saw a scar. How did you get it?"

"What scar?"

"The one on your palm."

Sam placed her hand out and looked at the wound. It obviously happened years ago since the skin was all built back together.

"Glass I suppose."

"Don't lie to me Sam; I know what's going on."

In the corner of the shop, having a cappuccino with no sugar or coffee was John.


	6. Better Yet Worse

"I have a better idea." Sam taunted. Freddie was getting himself ready for one of her threats. Instead of acting like the professional bully she was, she said; "Let's rehearse the balcony scene instead."

"We haven't really gotton to that part." Said Freddie. "Were still doing act one. Briggs is trying to teach us the ballroom dance and is trying to get the singer in soon."

"Screw Francine." Said Sam. "She might as well go back to Scotland. That way no one will kill her for playing those annoying bagpipes."

"True. How long have we hated her for?"

"Since sixth grade." Sam opened her book and flipped the pages to the scene. "Holy crap..."

"I'm a little scared myself. What if neither of us can memorize this?"

"We better." Said Sam. An employee in a green apron came to them and put down Sam's latte on the table. As Sam blew into the small hole to cool it down, Freddie thought he saw a weird looking man staring at her. He only blinked at occasions, this guy, as he never turned his head away. "Ok, we have ways to go."

Freddie continued to glance at the man at occasions as he opened his book.

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound. But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green And none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!"

"Ay me. Well there's at least one line here I can easily remember."

It was Freddie's turn. Sam glared at him suspiciously as he didn't keep reading.

"Freddie..."

"That guy back there. He's staring at you."

Sam turned her head and looked at the odd guy in the corner. He turned his head and set his eyes on the menu board.

"I assure you he was looking at something else." Said Sam. "Please, can we focus on this?"

"I never thought you'd be so serious about a play. Why so serious?"

"I don't know, alright?" she said. "But what I know is I'll have to read this book twenty times to remember these! I never even wanted to audition in the first place, but Bill made me."

"And your mother didn't say anything?"

"She's on his goddamn side all the time, even when she knows I'm right! Amy's been acting like a bitch since she married him."

"And the scar on your palm..."

"What about it?"

"How'd you get that?"

Sam blinked a couple of times. Of coarse, the scar was no accident. She was angry at Bill one night and went up to her room where she hid a knife under her pillow. Sam knew the emos at her school turned to cutting their wrists when desprate. Instead, she slashed an X on her palm and wiped the blood under her bed.

"Bill's abusing you. It's easy to see."

Sam brought her head up, picked up her coffee and script and stood up.

"Don't get too sympathetic on me geek." She threatened. "Tell anybody and I will rearrange your face."

"Jesus Sam, I just want to help you."

"You can help by memorizing your damn lines." With that, she was gone.

* * *

It was late at night when Sam finished her homework. She hasn't been too careful about grades in junior high but then she realized she needed a good collage. As she wiped her face with acne cream, she paid all her attention to the dark circles under her eyes. And to think, after a short sleep, she'd have to go to school, stay afterward for practice and then have to cope with Bills ignorance.

At one in the morning, Bill jumped out of bed soundlessly, giving the cat more space. Sam's door was shut and taped to the door was a, "KEEP OUT" sign and the word "parents" crossed out in a red circle. The step-father ignored her warnings and crawled in. Sam was in a deep sleep. Her body tilted to the end of the bed and her arm hung down like a corpse. The Romeo and Juliet script was flat on the ground below her fingers and her lights were still on.

Bill lifted up her delicate arm and placed her palm flat under her chest. The sweet aroma of her hair hypnotized him. He lifted a single strand to smell margarita scented shampoo. His hand went down her hair to her forehead. Bill couldn't resist as he kissed it and moved his hand down to her neck. He now had a sick fantasy but couldn't fulfill it because she started moving.

He hid, as she sat up and went to the bathroom.

She woke up in the middle of the night. She had a nightmare about her body, where she gained a lot of weight and lost a bunch of her friends. Frightened, the blonde took her toothbrush and went up to the toilet. She never did this before and agreed that it was unhealthy. She didn't want to look fat for the play, or more important, Spencer's wedding. She opened the toilet and put her toothbrush in her throat. Sam stabbed the uvula to let out everything she ate. Up up and away!

Her throat felt like it was on fire. She looked at the vomit in the toilet and felt her stomach come to a boil. She moaned and felt really sick. After Sam pulled the trigger, she went back to bed. Strangely, the lights were off—and her script laid on the nightstand, next to her ash tray.

* * *

"So are you feeling better?" Carly asked.

"A little." Sam lied. She felt worse than before. "I'm quitting the play."

"Why?"

"It's too much, ok?" Sam almost snapped. "I'm going to his office soon and telling him I'm out."

"What about Freddie?"

"You'll get to play Juliet." Sam called.

"I don't wanna kiss Freddie." Carly complained.

"Oh well." Said Sam with a smirk. "You get to wear all the nice gowns at least."

Sam got up from the lunch table. Carly noticed she didn't eat anything as Sam trotted down the hall. Right when she got to the door, she froze. Sam leaned against the wall and thought about what she was doing. Quitting the play would disappoint Bill and maybe even cause a few bones to break. But she'd have less weight around her shoulders. But staying around would mean the torment of having to kiss Freddie Benson, over and over and Tasha taunting at her about it.

She had enough lime light as it is, having iCarly fans come up to her and giving her stuff. Next thing she knew, Bill was going to buy her a white pony.

Instead of facing torture, she had an idea.

* * *

"Hey Benson." She said walking up to him.

"What?"

"I know it was tough yesterday so I want to make things easier. If you pretend I'm Carly, we may have less trouble."

"Good idea Puckett." Said Freddie. "I like the way you think. So who will you pretend I am?"

"Some guy." She said. "I don't know his name but he's insanely cute."

"You two!" Briggs screamed. "On the stage, now. Ballroom scene."

"Ok Briggs." Sam shrugged annoyed. "Let's do this." She took a deep breath.

* * *

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saint lips and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

After that line was the moment they had no self-esteem for. This would literally be Sam's first kiss since Jonah never tried. They knew Briggs was watching and it was just acting. Not like they were getting married or anything.

Freddie leaned in and gave her a kiss. The advice Sam gave him worked because he felt bliss when thinking she was Carly. Sam was struck by fire as her heart filled up with a striking hormone. They had to pull away quickly to continue speaking.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."


	7. Dinner For Creeps

Sam pulled into the driveway of her house when her cellphone rang. She dug through her purse with one hand, while she held a cigarette securely between the fingers on the other had.

"Sam." She said.

"Sam where are you?"

"Mom, I just pulled in."

"I need you to do your homework right away. No TV until tomorrow."

"Why mom?" Sam snapped.

"Were having guests over tonight."

"Who?" Sam sounded anxious to know who she was talking about.

"Bills golf friends are coming over for dinner tonight."

"Gross." Sam muttered. "Why here? Why not the prissy golf club?"

"Sam..." Mrs. Puckett seemed frustrated. "Just please for this one night, behave yourself. It's the most polite thing to do. When your homework's done, I have a dress you can wear on your bed. And also, I need you to cook dinner."

"Are you kidding me lady?" Sam slammed the cell phone shut and smeared the cigarette into the ash tray. Drained of energy, she slopped out of the car and walked into the house. Right away, she took out her phone and made out a call.

Sam went into her room to start her homework but stopped when she saw the dress laid on the bed.

"Dear god."

She hated it. It was a pink floral strapless. Very feminine and hideous. Sam picked it up with the tips of her fingers and gazed at it with disgust.

"This is going to be a long dinner."

The frying pan sizzled with Sam's pork chops. The main dish was vegan because Bill and his friends didn't eat meat. Sam couldn't stand to eat anything without meat. Sauna had the samosa stuffed baked potatoes already prepared and sitting on a nice platter next to the stove. Sam decided to watch her personal chef instead of memorize all her lines from act one.

"Thanks for coming over at the last minute, Sauna. It means a lot to be."

"No problem Miss Sam." Said the chef in her accent. "You look very beautiful tonight."

"Nah, its just some dumb dress my mom bought." Sam sighed. "Hey, can you make me muffins sometime?"

"Of course." Said Sauna. "Anything for you Miss Sam."

After that the doorbell rang.

"Ew." Sam moaned.

"Sam! Will you get that?" her mom yelled from the next room. Sam took a deep breath and went to the door. Bill and his three dorky friends stood there.

"And this is my step-daughter, Sam." Bill introduced the golf buddies to her.

"Hi." She said in an unwelcoming tone. "Please come in."

"Amy!" Bill called. "Were here!"

"Be out in a moment!"

"Sam... this is John, that's Jack and standing right next to me is Pete."

"Our kids are big fans of your webshow." Said Jack.

All three men were dressed in golfing attire; sweatervests, pants and unnessessary belts stapped around the loops. None of them had facial piercings as they had before and their sleeves hid their tattoos. Sam gaped at Pete and opened her mouth to speak. "Arent you the guy from Sky—"

Just at that moment, Amy walked out, in a dress more silly than Sams and a white sweater to cover her shoulders.

"Sam... is dinner ready yet?"

"Yes, mom its in the kitchen." Sam was not in a good mood. If anyone asked another question, she may have freaked out. Bill led the group into the small kitchen. The circular table was built for only four. The original white chairs remained where two brown chairs were crammed in.

"Please excuse the décor..." said Amy.

The kitchen was an old-fashioned mess. The house was built years ago and it's never been upgraded since. Well, the Puckett's never had the money. Sam didn't mind the daisy wallpaper but it bothered Amy very much. Instead of a big fancy silver LG fridge with special storage spots for certain food groups, there was a boring green fridge about as tall as Sam. They didn't have a garbage disposal or an actual dishwasher. Amy picked up the platter of baked potatoes from the white scratched counter.

"Since you men are vegan, we prepared a vegan dish for us." Amy took the tongs and put one on each plate.

"What are the pork chops for?" John asked.

"What pork chops?" Amy asked. She turned her head and saw Sam leaning on the counter with the plate, eating them with a fork uncut. "Sam!"

"What?" Sam unruly hissed.

"I told you no meat!"

"This is just for me, relax Amy." Sam stuttered.

"I'm sorry about her." Amy said to her guests. "She's a carnivore, I know."

Sam sat down, avoiding eye contact with Bill or anyone else. Dinner started and Sam sat there in silence, cutting her pork chops since Bills mean eyes demanded she'd do so.

"So, Sam..." Jack started. "Bill told us that you landed the lead part of your schools play. Congratulations."

"Oodles." Sam muttered. She didn't want to speak at all.

"Sam's a little moody today." Said Amy. "Just let her come to you."

"We understand." Said Pete. "It's just at that age; it's all 'leave me alone' on their faces."

"She's a very pretty girl." Said Jack.

"Sam has recently been very tired."

It was easy to see by the expression on her face. Sam pulled a cigarette out of the box next to her plate and lit it.

"Samantha!"

"What?" Sam growled again.

"Not in front of our guests."

"Too late." Sam sassed. She pulled out of her chair and went to her room.

"Well..." said Pete. "She's about as nice as you described her."

"I'll go talk to her." Said Amy. "No matter what I do, this child never changes."

Amy stomped into Sam's bedroom to see she was fast asleep on the floor.

**Bad chapter. I've been gone for over a month now and I promised updates. I'm really tired now and ready to fall asleep. I need ideas and suggestions for the next chapter. Anything, as long as it's good. Thanks, Venus.**


	8. Bleeding Love

It wasn't long after Sam awoke that choleric footsteps linked to her bedroom door.

"Get up!"

Sam jumped out of bed as Bill roared at her. She tried to remain calm so she could ask him what pissed him off although she may have already known.

"What!"

"You know what!"

Bill pushed her back down on her backside. Her pulse bounced with fear. She eyed Bills hand carefully to see it reach into his pocket and pull out a knife.

"You leave me with no choice."

"What did I do?"

"I ask you one simple request! To be nice to my friends at dinner and you didn't even try!"

Sam was ready to scream for her mother but he muffled it instantly.

"You scream at all and your in for a lot more hell." He threatened. "Now be quiet!"

Sam whimpered as he took one of her skinny arms and raised the knife above it. He didn't hesitate to move slowly, for he just slid the knife across her skin. Sam pressed her lips together to avoid screaming.

"Next time a guest is over, you will show them respect!"

"Ok, I'm sorry."

"Damn right you are."

Unfortunately her accepted apology didn't stop him from torturing her more. He kept cutting across her arm. He put it down over her chest to decrease the chance of blood showing on the bed.

"Say one thing about this to anyone and I'll cut up the other one. Now clean up. He slammed the door. Sam looked at herself through the mirror and gazed with disgust.

"I look like Carrie." She muttered. Her dress did have a few blood marks but her whole arm was drenched in blood. She moved to the bathroom and placed her arm under the cold water. "Jesus, what if I need stitches?" She cringed just thinking about it. She used Kleenex to press back the wounds and wrapped her arm with toilet paper. It was a terrible mess still but they didn't have a first aid kit anywhere. She returned to her room and saw a note on her dresser.

_Sweetie,_

_ We need to talk._

She changed into her yellow pajama pants with the peeping chicks and put a Ridgeway hoodie over her head, and went looking for her mom.

"What?" Sam asked coming to her mother.

Mrs. Puckett turned off the TV and had one more spoonful of rocky road before facing Sam.

"I was really disappointed with your behavior." Her voice was stern and cranky. "You are almost a senior Sam! I expect better behavior than this!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "I already talked about this with Bill! Didn't you hear him yelling at my face?" Sam was irritated now. "And since when did you want me to suddenly change?" Sam sneered. "You never acted like this before you married Bill."

"You will call him 'dad' for now on and you will apologize to his friends next time you see them."

"Uh, no thanks!" Sam yelled back throwing an attitude to her mom. "You know how I feel about Bill and I don't care if you tell him anymore!"

"Tell him what?" Mrs. Puckett questioned.

"I thought you already knew. I thought you read all my diaries!"

"I've decided to respect your privacy! Tell me now what you thought I knew!"

"That Bill's a creep!" It blurted out uncontrollably. Mrs. Pucketts mouth dropped. "Don't you get it?" Sam continued. "There's just something about him that's... repulsive."

"Samantha... how could you say that?" Mrs. Puckett looked like she was ready to bawl.

"I'm amazed..." said Sam catching her breath.

"How is this amazing you?" Mrs. Puckett cried.

"It took you that long, to figure it out and you couldn't even see that. I'm your daughter; you should be able to see how I fell! Why did you marry him?"

"Because I was lonely, Sam."

"But you had me."

"It's not like that..."

"Then try the online dating service, don't just meet some drunk on the street and invite him to dinner!" At that, Sam stomped into her room. "I'm leaving for Carly's. I'll be back when Bill leaves for the hotel job!" A few minutes later, she came out with her school books and a bag stuffed with clothes. Mrs. Puckett burst into tears as Sam slammed the front door and sped off in her car.

She could feel herself crying too; or close to breaking down. She knew she was very harsh on the poor woman and a sad song about a daughter to her mother was playing. Sam wanted to change the station but the light turned green. The rain started to pour down. Sam groaned because the top of the car was down. She couldn't put it up unless she was out of the car; if there was a button that automatically put the roof up, she would press it. In seconds, she was drenched. She was happy to pull into Bushwall Plaza. She pulled the top on the car closed before taking her things. She jumped back as the thunder hissed in the distance. When she ran to the door, it wouldn't budge. The doors were locked at night and only residents could get in. She sighed and banged on the glass door. Lewbert wasn't at the front desk.

Sam burst into tears. Her back dragged against the glass door and she buried her face into her knees.

"Let me in please..." her eyes were glued shut and more tears stung out. Some drops fell on the ground and blended in with the rain. The blood imprisoned in the weak bandage began to escape and drip out. A few minutes later, a van pulled in. Two men stepped out and saw Sam.

"Sam..." the voice must have belonged to Freddie. She looked up, desperate to find better shelter. He tilted her chin to face him and nearly jumped back in surprise. Her eyes were bloodshot and her skin was paler than normal. "Lets take her inside."

"Looks like she's bleeding too."

That other voice must have been his father. He picked up Sams bags and took a key that unlocked the door. Freddie picked up Sam in his strong arms, ignoring her protests to put her down and carried her in.

"Della!" Henry called to his wife. Sam always wondered why Mr. Benson didn't live across from Carly too. Mrs. Benson came out of the kitchen.

"Oh my." She said. "Henry, put her down, I'll clean her up. Freddie, how about you boil some water and make hot chocolate?" Sam was brought in to Mrs. Benson's bedroom. Her clothes were soaked. Sam was fast asleep again as her body was put on the floor. Mrs. Benson took out her warmest nightgown and pulled off Sam's sweatshirt. "Dear god..." she immediately pulled out her first aid kit and got out gauze, bandages and wipes. She cleaned off the blood that was still flowing out of Sam's skin as she drove. Soon, Sam woke up again on the pull out couch in the family room. She looked very drozzy. Freddie came out and placed down a mug of hot cocoa on the nightstand.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Sam assuring him.

"Mom said you had cuts up and down your arms. What happened?"

Sam remembered what Bill told her and quickly came up with a lie.

"I had a problem with my razor." She said. "I accidently cut myself with it."

"A shaving razor?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm..."

Sam turned her head away and took a sip of hot cocoa.

"I'm not buying it." He said. "Is something wrong at home?"

"No, everything's great." She had to lie again.

"Sam, I know you're lying to me. What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you. I will let you know that Bill and I had a small fight but I'll fix it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll talk things out with him. No problem. I'm just learning how to tame him."

"You know if he's doing anything..."

"Well he's not." She sneered. "But thank you for your concern."

Freddie looked in her eyes again. Those bitter tears he hated were coming back. He walked around the bed and climbed in on the other side.

"Please Freddie, I don't want to talk about it."

"Shh..." he caressed her forehead and leaned against her gently. "We don't have to talk about it. We can talk about something else... like the next webcast or... Spencer's latest sculpture or his wedding."

"Damn Freddie just get to the point."

"I don't want you going back there."

"Well I'm not, I left because of him."

"I want you to stay with Carly for a bit."

"Freddie, why do you care so much?"

"Isn't that what friends do?" he questioned. "Care?"

Sam didn't immediately answer.

"Get some rest." He whispered.

"Don't leave me." Sam suddenly begged. Freddie smiled at her sweetly and kissed her cheek very lightly.

"I wont."

The lights went out.


	9. Broken Bonds

"Juliet!" Mrs. Bensons voice rang out. Sam was still sleeping in the next room. "Juliet!"

Sam didn't budge, but just grunt. Freddie was already dressed and freshened up so he went up to her and picked her up in his arms. Sam awoke in surprise when Freddie dropped her back onto the bed.

"Awaken Juliet." He said in his Romeo voice. "Thee breakfast is served."

Sam sniffed the air and the aroma of fresh made waffles filled her nose with thoughts of what pleased her the most. She put at least three waffles on her plate and twice as much syrup as needed. The Bensons never saw a girl eat so fast.

"So, Sam." Mrs. Benson began. "About last night..."

"What about it?" Sam asked still chewing waffles mixed with berries.

"Now, Freddie said you were waiting by the front door. Why were you there?"

"I always come around at that time."

"No you don't." said Freddie.

"Sam... You don't have to lie to us."

Sam sighed and took the last bit of waffle number two. "My stepdad and I had a small fight, and I was pissed off at him."

"How come we didn't know you had a step father?"

"I'm a neglected child." Said Sam. "My real dad passed away in Kindergarten and my mom started to slack off. She must have thought marrying Bill would fix that but it made things worse."

"And then what?" Mrs. Benson was always overprotective to Freddie and Sam realized now she always filled the glass too full. Sam couldn't take it. But of coarse Mrs. Bensons serious annoyance was telling her she cared very much.

"I went to the bathroom and then mom called me over."

"How did you get those cuts?"

Freddie rolled his eyes knowing that Sam would continue to lie to his mother. He pulled her out of her chair and told her to get dressed.

"Mom, listen. Sam doesn't want to talk about it..."

"Why not?"

"It's really not our business. If things were really serious, she'd tell Carly. I bet and Carly would tell dad."

"Oh."

"If you're so concerned, I'll try talking to her again on the way to school." Freddie assured.

"Please do. You know I worry for people when I see them cry."

"I'll try mom. But I might die."

Sam came out of the bathroom wearing one of her zip hoodies and plaid knee length pants.

"Let's go." She said. Sam tossed her backpack over her shoulder.

When Freddie and Sam climbed into the van, Freddie secretly unlocked the car doors as he backed out of the parking lot.

"I just can't be around him anymore." Sam started before Freddie. "Since I met him, he's been looking at me all weird..."

"What are you talking about?" Freddie asked. "Did he cut your arm open?"

"No." said Sam. "I did, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. But still, what do you mean?"

"Like he was..." Sam shook her head. "No..."

"What?"

"And to think he actually cared for my mom. I don't think he even likes her!"

"Then why would he marry her?"

"I don't know Freddie!" Sam snapped. "But he doesn't love her, is all I can say."

"So you think there's something wrong with him?"

"Either he's gay or..." she couldn't continue after that. She shook her head. At the next red light, Freddie looked at her to see she was in tears again. "I just want my daddy to come home but that damn drunk took him away from me!"

Freddie parked in front of the school and turned off the engine. Then he bent over and leaned his chin on her head.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I wish I could help you. But your father's not coming back. As for Bill, I wouldn't worry too much. He's leaving for Colorado..."

"In two months." Sam reminded him. "What about now?"

"Just stay with Carly. I'll ask her to drop by and get the rest of your stuff."

"Why?"

"You won't be coming home for a while."

"But I'll see them soon at the wedding."

"Oh..." Freddie muttered. "Spencer will make sure he doesn't drink too much hopefully."

The school day started like normal. In English class, Ms. Seagle, a woman who worked for a Seattle newspaper came in to interview Sam and Freddie because of their roles.

"Now recent rumors have flown around of you two dating. Not iCarly fans in particular but people overall." They sat down in a conference room with the woman whose exotic accent echoed in the room.

"Well they're not true." Freddie confirmed.

"Did this play so far, strengthen or weaken your relationship?"

"Isn't that uh... you know... personal?" she looked insecure as Ms. Seagle scribbled something in the notepad.

"Don't mind me." She said excusing the writing.

"Ok... You're not just making up everything for money are you?"

Ms. Seagle looked up in fright but hid her real facial expression.

"Of coarse not. I'm just saying the news. iCarly star and crewmen play lovers in school production! Now that will sell out every night!"

"Are we done?"

"Yeah, go back to wherever you came from. Ta ta."

Carly pulled up next to the Puckett's house for only the second time in her life. The house was messier than before.

"Did a tornado blow here?" Carly asked herself. She knocked on the door and Mrs. Puckett answered.

"Hi Carly. Sam's not here."

"I know that. She's living with me for a while."

"You should have talked her out of it."

"I tried but she can't stand another minute here. Especially with Bill. He's driving her insane!"

"Yeah, she's not comfortable around him. Take what you need."

Carly walked into Sams room. The place was a pigsty. Not just papers on the bed and clothes on the ground; There was an empty pizza box under the bed and a stain from greasy chicken stood out on the bed sheet. Carly took out Sam's roll-on and folded her clothes like a professional. When she was done, she spotted a bottle on Sam's counter.

"Malicious?" that's what the bottle said. It smelled very sweet and juicy like thick blue raspberry juice. "Interesting." But what confused her was that Sam never wore perfume. Carly shrugged and put it in her pocket. Sam may have wanted it.

"Carly!" Mrs. Puckett said. "There's something Sam seriously needs to know."

"If it's about Bill colliding into a tree she won't care."

"It's about me..."

"Oh." Said Carly. "Something wrong?"

"I have some news that may upset her. I know I'm seeing her again at the wedding and I don't want to ruin her night."

"What's the problem?"

Mrs. Puckett sighed.

"I'm having a baby."

"She's what?" Sam burst.

"She told me you'd be angry."

"Well that woman's damn right!" Sam stated. "And with Bill's baby!" Sam sat on the couch and hugged her knees sobbing.

"Sam..."

"It's no fair!" Sam screamed. "This bastard comes in and it's all about him now!"

"Sam, it's not your fault." Carly said calmly. "She's just trying to relive being a good mom."

"Well she could be a good mom by taking care of me! If she didn't slack off, I wouldn't be picking on dorks, I wouldn't be on drugs and we could have been fine by ourselves!"

All Carly could do now was hold her best friend in an embrace.

"I'm sorry." Sam apologized. "I just want my real mom back."

"No. I'm sorry." Said Carly. "You know, my parents work in the military. Everyday I'd pray that they'd come home alive. I miss them so much. They could be dead for all I know."

"I never want to speak to that woman again."

"We'll work things out. It'll be fine. Now, how about some night breakfast? We have turkey bacon."

Sam wiped a tear off her face, smiled and nodded.


	10. Falling Into Love

It's been a while since Carly, Sam and Freddie did a web show. Jack was logged on under his daughter's username while his friends got food out from the kitchen. The show started early.

"Guys get in here! And call Bill!"

"Why?"

"Sam's in a bikini!"

"I'm Carly!"

"I'm Sam!"

The girls screamed in the lens of the camera. The guys sat down. In another box on the computer, Bill was IMing them.

_I want to take off that bikini so bad_, it said. The other men agreed. They watched Sam in every movement she made. They were even awestruck when she pushed buttons on her remote.

"And were out!" Freddie said thirty minutes later. "Great job ladies."

"Ok, let's go Carly!" said Sam. She jumped around excited. Sarah was going to take them dress shopping for her wedding. To keep Freddie busy, Spencer was taking out his groomsmen and him to get suits.

"You ladies ready?" Sarah asked. She sounded as thrilled as Sam.

"Yeah." Said Carly. "Just let me get my jacket."

Sam was already out the door. A box shifted on the ground and hit the Benson's front door. She picked it up.

"Carls, I think Freddork got you chocolates!" But when she checked the label, she saw her name in the neatest cursive handwriting she ever saw.

_Dear Sam,_

_ For a while now I've been watching you. I couldn't help to recognize your intoxicating beauty. Your eyes are like the ocean I'd swim in and your hair is like the majestic stars. I'd do anything to have one of those stars. Take these chocolates as a token of my love._

There was no name signed at the bottom of the card. Who could it have been? One of the boy's from school. She wasn't interested in the person but couldn't pass on free food.

"Ohhh, Sam." Sarah taunted. "You got a secret admirer."

"I know." Said Sam. "Very stupid if you ask me."

"Sam, that guy paid a lot of money for those chocolates." Said Carly. Sarah drove down the freeway. "And then he wrote you a note in cursive. That takes guts."

"It takes guts to write your name down at the bottom." Said Sam. "And at first I thought Freddie was sending you stuff."

The mall was crowded with the population of shoppers in a typical weekend. They first looked in Macy's. Sam didn't find much to her liking but Carly piled up on dresses. Sam and Sarah sat on a bench.

Carly's first dress was a knee-length silver cocktail dress. It had a deep scooped neckline with smocked detailing. The fitted silhouette will showed off her curves. The smocked hemline tied all the texture together. Carly made a fashion model pose.

"Yeah I don't know if I like it." Said Sam.

"I love how it shows off your curves." Said Sarah. "But I just don't think the style."

The next dress had a fashionable ombre finish. One side of the dress had a shade lighter than the other creating wonderful contranst and depth. A classic silhouette, this dress had a deep v-neckline and a bead embellished natural waist. The flared knee length skirt had delicate pleating. And the purple and black details were perfect.

"Let's see the last one." Said Sam. The last one was a classic black strapless with a gold ribbon at the bustline. It glittered with gold sequins on the skirt.

In the end, Carly got dress number three.

"Alright Sam, wanna try a different store?" Sarah asked.

"Sure." Said Sam. "Can we go to Build-A-Bra after?"

"I love that store." Said Sarah.

"Me too!" said Carly.

The next store they went in was called "eDressme". A bunch of dresses were displayed in the window.

"Maybe you can find something here." Said Sarah. The girls went in and forty five minutes later, Sam had a dress. As they headed to the shoe stores, someone was watching Sam...

Bill looked through the scrapbook of Sam he made. He was drawing a sketch of her on a blank page and used the pictures to examine everything closely. He outlined her face and penciled the nose and eyes. But he didn't bother to draw her mouth. The drawing was very detailed and looked as if Jack Dawson made it.

"Bill!"

"Yeah!"

"I need to tell you something."

Bill quickly stored everything away before he went to the living room.

"Make it quick Amy."

Mrs. Puckett sighed.

"I'm expecting."

Bill's firm expression dropped like an anvil.

"Come again?"

"Were having a baby."

"Oh." He didn't sound really thrilled by it. "That's great."

"Your unhappy." Said Mrs. Puckett.

"What are you talking about dear, I'm thrilled!" he lied. He even faked a smile to convince her otherwise. "But this house is too small."

"Your right." Said Mrs. Puckett. "We might have to consider moving."

Bill shook his head. "We already made things hell for Sam. Let's not make it worse."

"But she's staying with Carly."

"And she wont be too thrilled if she find's out were moving. Let's just see what happens."

Mrs. Puckett nodded. Bill returned to his sketch of Sam. The bit where her mouth was supposed to be instead had a man's hand and her eyes now looked rather fearful. Besides the drawing was a note.

_She will be mine..._

Sam and the others went down the hall will bags full of clothes. Sarah, who was such a sweetheart decided to buy the girls everyday clothes for them. They had shoes for the party and for school. At the door of Carly's apartment was a bouquet of pink flowers. Sam read the card. It was in the same handwriting.

_I need you here beside me. _

"Wow Sam." Said Carly. "This guy really likes you. Just wait until Freddie hears."

"Even if you tell him, he won't care." Said Sam.

"What makes you think that?" Sarah asked.

"He love's Carly. I mean, he says he cares about me, but I'd only tell him about this is we were dating. And were not."

"Don't worry about that." Said Carly. "Sam, do you like him?"

Sam bushed her eyebrows together and laughed. "Hell no!" she said still snickering. "I'd be going crazy, wouldn't I? I mean, I kiss him ten times a day at practice!"

Sam was looking forward to practices. Kissing Freddie was her favorite part and in addition, he was really good at it. In fact, he was recently using breath mints. She wanted him to take her hand and speak to her in his sweet Shakespeare voice. Then hold her tightly in his arms.

What are you thinking Sam? She asked herself. Whats the matter with you?

Everywhere she turned now, she hoped Freddie would be there. She saw his face in a Calvin Klein ad in a magazine she was reading and saw a cloud in the sky shaped as him.

She had to face a very clear fact: She was in love with Freddie Benson.


	11. Drift

At six in the morning, Mrs. Bedwins pet rooster, Rocket climbed to the top of the plaza to do his job. His cries woke up all the residents so they could get to work and school on time. He even managed to wake up Sam.

"Note to self." She said. "Find, and kill that annoying chicken." Carly rolled over from the other side of the bed.

"Wake up Sam. Time for school."

"Do you know what's weird?" Sam asked. "I'm getting more flowers from this guy."

"What did the cards say?"

"Just love crap." Said Sam. When they left the apartment, lilies laid outside the Shay's door. Sam snapped off the card and read it on her way out. As she read the letter, her eyes widened in shock.

"Are you ok?" Carly asked concerned.

"I'm great." Said Sam. "I'm fine. Just, don't worry."

Well of coarse Carly began to worry. Sam didn't talk the whole day until rehearsal of the play. As she was speaking her lines on stage, she was calm and ready for anything. Then after Tasha said her line, Sam froze.

"Did you forget a line?" Mr. Rutherford asked. Sam was like stone.

"Hello?" Tasha said out of her nurse character.

"I have to go..." Sam muttered.

"But rehearsal isn't over yet!"

"Sorry." Sam stepped off the stage. Freddie stared at her with concerning wonder.

"I'm fine." She told him later. "I was just drunk I guess."

"Have you been drinking?" Freddie asked.

"No." said Sam.

A few days later, they had another web cast of iCarly.

"Now, for a segment we love." Said Sam. She seemed absolutely normal now.

"Animals dressed as people!" Carly cheered. "Today, we have a dog dressed as Hilary Clinton!" Sam pressed the cheer button on her control as Carly brought out the dog. It was wearing a dog suit from Halloween and a short blonde wig.

"Clintons never looked so good." Said Sam. All the viewers giggled. "Everyone this is the first lady dog of the United States!" she pressed the button again. "Next up, we got a cat who's dressed as Romeo!"

Carly brought out the tabby cat that looked peeved off at them. He hated the costume and the idea that he was on live. He kept shakeing off the feathered hat.

"And don't forget, Freddie, our technical producer will be performing as Romeo in our schools play."

"We promised you viewers who lived outside Seattle that they could watch the play on our website."

"The play opens in six weeks." Said Sam. "Get your tickets now!"

"Call now!"

"But there's no number at the bottom of the screen." Said Sam.

"So go to the McCurty High School website and fight for the best seats!"

"And don't kill anyone." Said Sam. "This is a school play, not a Miley Cyrus concert!"

Freddie had a good laugh out of that.

"Remember, you can only get this stuff at iCarly dot com." Said Carly. Sam was supposed to say something but she was silent. "Sam?" She waved her hand in front of Sam's eyes and screamed with surprise when Sam dropped to the floor like a corpse. "Oh my god, Sam!"

Freddie turned off the camera and rushed over.

"Get Spencer." Freddie ordered. "I know first aid."

Sam was defiantly unconscious. Freddie performed CPR six times before Spencer and Sarah came up. Sams eyes opened very slowly.

"Sam..."

It took her forever to revive her vision. She only saw a blurry figure bend close to her and picking her up in its arms. Her mind was spinning with thoughts of Bill, the flowers, the secret admirer.

"Nothings going to spoil us..." the words the man wrote crawled out her lips bent. Another person pulled apart the sheets of their bed as she was laid down. Her open eyes didn't pick up a picture of Carly sitting on the bed, or Freddie next to her Spencer and Sarah looking at her worried. She saw four men; Bill and his golf buddies. She was in a five star hotel room in a satin made bed. They looked hungry for something she's never want.

"Nothings gonna spoil us..."

Sam's silence broke. She shot off the mattress shrilling. Freddie urgently shook her desperate.

"Leave me alone!" Sam screamed. She pushed him off her by the shoulders. Sarah ran up and slapped her. Silence followed. Sam took deep breaths. "What is going on here?"

"That's what we want to know from you." Said Sarah. "You fainted in the studio and woke up screaming."

"I did?"

"Then you pushed me..." said Freddie.

"I'm sorry." Said Sam. "I don't understand any of you."

"Ok..." said Sarah. "Let's talk. I need you in your pajamas and everyone else out. Spencer, can you make her some food?"

"Yes dear."

Sam got up and put on her yellow pajamas and then sat in bed. She refused to get under the covers.

"What the hell was that all about?" Freddie asked Carly as they went down the stairs.

"I don't know." Said Carly. "But I hope everythings alright."

"I saw four guys." Sam explained to Sarah.

"Did you know these men?"

"My step dad Bill." Said Sam. "And his three friends."

"Do you know their names?"

"I was introduced to them but I don't remember their names."

"Now where did you meet these guys?"

"At dinner. At my house." Said Sam.

"Did they say anything that offended you?"

"No."

"Now I have questions about the cards this secret lover of yours sent. Were they flattering?"

"At first."

"What did they say?"

"That I was pretty."

"What did the later ones say?"

Sam was silent at the moment. Spencer came in with a taco and went out.

"They were disturbing." Sam sighed. "He told me he would come get me and make me his wife. He said he wanted to see me naked."

"What else did he say?"

"Nothing was coming in between us. Not even Freddie."

"Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know." Said Sam. "But I want them to stop."

"Well they will." Said Sarah. "We'll inform Lewbert to not send anything for you to our door and Freddie's dad will trace the source to those notes. In the meantime, don't worry about it. You have a lot of things to look forward to; the play, the wedding..."

"I know." Said Sam. "I shouldn't worry."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Eat your dinner and get some sleep."

_The ocean was bright and clear. Schools swam by in every direction. A mermaid woke up and crawled out of her clam's mouth. She waved it goodbye before she went off. Her blonde hair flowed behind her and her blue tale whipped in the water. Her friends the seals and dolphins danced around her. She smiled with amusement as she swam to the sunken ship with them._

_She could hear Celine Dion singing that song as they swam in. The whole ship was covered in moss. The mermaid always found it as a great place to rethink what's happened to humans. Sometimes she dreamed of awaking in the Grande Hall of the ship as a human. What happened that night on the ship was a tragedy. She always imagined the ship coming back to life by itself and then just sit there on the ocean until someone found it._

_The soft sad music stopped and the jaws theme played. The mermaid turned all direction but saw no signs of sharks or other dangerous sea creatures. Then all her friends screamed in their silent voices and zipped off. She was alone. She tried to follow them but the music got louder. Two mermen, with the bodies of octopus came to her. She recognized them as her only predator. The mermaid tried to escape but at the other end, two more were coming toward her._

Sam woke up. Her face was sweating. She looked at the clock to see it was seven. Outside it was pitch dark.


	12. The Wedding

"Samantha..." Ms. Briggs came up to Sam when rehearsal began.

"What Briggs?"

"What happened yesterday?"

"I got sick." Said Sam. "I'm feeling better now."

"Well I sure hope so because today you and Fredward are doing that scene."

"The sex one?"

"Uh... yeah that one." Ms. Briggs shrugged at the thought. An inflatable mattress was placed on the stage. Sam glared at Freddie before she wound up staring at the bed. All the cast members were snickering. He couldn't even kiss her once without feeling weird. What if he coward out at this?

"Get on stage!" Ms. Briggs screamed. It caused Freddie to twitch. Sam climbed up.

"You two act like you love each other. I don't care if you jump over each other. Get too dirty with the false sex and you'll both be suspended."

Everyone chuckled under their breath.

Being cuddled in bed with Freddie was heavenly. She forgot the cast mates were watching and cherished being in Freddie's arms. No one knew it wasn't acting. Sam found it hard to talk in Shakespeare as she fought her voice to say her lines correctly.

"That was perfect." Briggs complemented. "The critics will love that!"

"She said that?" Sarah asked with shock. She, Carly, Sam and the bridesmaids were at the hair salon. That weekend, the big day appeared. Carly was syked because her parents were coming.

"Yep." Said Sam. "I think that lady likes me all a sudden."

"Not possible." Said Carly. "Even so how could you tell?"

"I don't know." Said Sam. "She was just less mean today."

"What's it like sleeping with Freddie?" Sarah asked. The question came out wrong.

"What?"

"She means the scene." Carly explained laughing. "Not sex."

"Oh... it's fine. His cologne smells nice."

"Randy Jackson cologne?" Carly laughed again. "If you were to have sex with either Freddie, Jonah or Gibby, who would you pick?"

"Jesus Carly." Said Sam. "Oh God..."

"Just break it down."

"Freddie. Because Jonah's a jerk and Gibby's a fat dork. I don't think I could see his with all that fat."

"Even if Freddie was bad?"

"Why are we talking about sex?" asked Sam.

"I have no idea how we got there." Said Sarah.

"When are you and Spencer gonna do it?"

"Sam!" Carly snapped. Sarah was cackling with laughter.

"When Carly goes to college." She said. She was in tears already laughing too much. Her hairdresser was curling her hair to make her look like a princess. Carly's hair was being twisted into a bun while a man straitened Sam's hair.

"So are you girl's going to find love at the reception?"

"What?"

"There's going to be lots of men your age."

"Not interested." Said Sam. "I like someone else."

"Oh my god Sam." Carly gasped. "Who?"

"I'm not telling." Said Sam. "But he's cute. You gonna tell Jake tonight how you feel?"

"I'm a little nervous." Said Carly. "I don't think my brothers wedding is the perfect place to tell him."

"It's been years Carly." Said Sam. "Chances are he likes you back. I mean, what guy doesn't like you?"

"I bet a lot."

"Well Jake ain't one of them." Sam confirmed. "You're telling him how you feel."

Carly gulped.

The girls were just getting their makeup on when a knock was heard on the door. Spencer, who was almost done putting on his suit answered.

"Mom, dad!"

"Hey Spencer." Said Mrs. Shay. She gave her son a hug. Carly heard their voices and rushed downstairs.

"Is that my Carly?" Mr. Shay asked. "Wow, how you've grown!"

"It's so great to see you again!" said Carly. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too Carly girl. When's the wedding?"

Carly checked her watch. "Uh... one hour."

"Alright well we need to gussy up and look good." Said Mrs. Shay. At that, Sam came walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Carls what's all the fuss?" then she saw Carly's parents.

"Is that Sam?" Mr. Shay asked.

"Yeah it is." Said Spencer.

"Well oh my god." Said Mrs. Shay. "We leave for military work and these girls turn into goddesses when were not looking! It's been five years since I last saw you Sam. How's the family?"

"Oh... um, their good I suppose." Said Sam. "I gotta get dressed." She was still in Carly's pink bathrobe because they were just putting makeup on.

"So where's Sarah?" Mr. Shay asked.

"She's at her sister's house." Said Carly. "It's bad luck for the bride to see the groom before the wedding."

"Well we just can't wait to meet her!" said Mr. Shay. "Spencer's said a lot about her."

"She's really awesome." Said Carly. "You'll love her."

Forty-five minutes later everyone was pretty, smelling good and nicely dressed. Sam slipped a tan trench coat to hide her dress for the time being. She, Carly and Freddie rode in her car while Spencer and his parents went in a separate van.

"So..." Sam began to Freddie. "Did your mom finish fluffing your hair?"

"Ha, ha." Freddie firmly said unimpressed. "Very funny."

"His mom's coming to the wedding." Said Carly with a laugh. Sam almost hit the break. "Sam your car reeks. How many cigarettes do you have in here?"

"I'm trying to stop." Said Sam. "I have some perfume in my purse that we can spritz on." Sam pulled into the parking lot. They had ten minutes to spare when she pulled into a space and turned off the car.

"Someone ought to take a nicer car to a nice event." Said Carly displeased.

"My car is nice."

"I mean that one!"

Carly pointed at the rust covered pick-up truck. Sam shook her head with disbelief.

"They can't be serious."

"What?" Freddie asked.

"Amy and Bill are here?" Sam complained. "Shit!"

"At least we can see what you mean." Said Carly. "It's freezing. Let's get inside."

Snow was dripping and fluttering to the ground and the trio entered the church and sat down. Bill and Amy were sitting by Mr. and Mrs. Shay. Spencer was standing at the alter with Sacco, his best man waiting for the ceremony to start.

"Oh no..." Sam whispered.

"Sam, relax. He's not gonna pull anything with my parents around."

Freddie sat in the front row with the rest of the groomsmen. Sam sighed as the spot next to Bill was empty. She sat next to him as Carly squeezed between her parents.

"Take off your coat." Bill sneered.

"No." Sam hissed. "I'm cold."

"Uh Sam..." Carly cut in. "Why don't you sit behind us?"

Sam turned her head to see the Dwarfmens behind them. The four of them gave her cheesy waves and stupid grins.

"I'll pass." She said slightly snickering.

"Dad, could you scoot over so Sam can sit at the end?"

"Why?"

"I can't breathe." Said Sam as an excuse. Mr. Shay shrugged and scooted over. "Thank you." She sat at the end of the pew next to him. As she sat down, the organist started playing. Everyone was silent. The first bridesmaid came out in a knee length champagne dress holding white lilies in her hands. Tyler got up to bow with her to the priest. Three more came. Freddie's bridesmaid was about fourteen with down red hair and green eyes. Sam glared at her jealously. She seemed to be the fairest in the land.

The music got lauder as Sarah slowly walked in with her father. The dress she wore was gorgeous; it was a strapless lace bodice with chiffon detail and a draped skirt. Exotic details included clustered beadwork, appliqué lace and just a touch of wanderlust. The Shay parents watched with sparkling eyes and thought about how proud they were.

The ceremony was rather short. The couple said their vows perfectly.

"I now pronounce you two husband and wife."

"Yeah!" Socco cheered. During the kiss, all of Spencer's friends stood up and screamed with joy. Freddie took out Carly's blow horn from his jacket and raised it up. His mother was unimpressed. Spencer picked up Sarah in his arms and ran out with her.

Everyone drove over to the Hotel 1000, a fancy five star hotel when the reception was being held. Freddie made his way to the bottom of the stairs waiting for his female friends. He saw Carly come down.

"Where's Sam?"

"Putting her coat away." Said Carly. "Oh, there she is!"

Freddie turned his head. At the top of the stairs, Sam Puckett stood in a dress; something he never thought was possible. It was a white knee length dress with a silver jeweled bust and a silver necklace that kept the dress on her. A love song was playing as he starred at her.

"She looks beautiful, doesn't she." Said Carly.

"Yeah." Freddie was still dazed. "She sure is..."

**Well, school starts tomorrow. Hope you guys liked this! Ideas for the next chapter wouldn't hurt, just private message me. And read my other stories!**


	13. I Love Thee

They both found themselves lost in each other's eyes. Sam had saw Freddie before in a suit and tie but this time she felt different about that. It wasn't anything his mother would pick out, but what his dad would let him wear. Soft, romantic music was playing in the background. Sam still hadn't gone downstairs. She was distracted and dazed by Freddie's appearance.

"It can't be." Said Freddie. Carly only grinned and nodded her head. Freddie shook his with disbelief. "Sam?"

"That's Sam, Freddie." Said Carly. Sam made her way to the bottom of the stairs. And the bottom she had a bad step and twisted her ankle on her two inch heels.

"I'm ok." She told them. "I'm just fine."

The food could be smelled all the way from the kitchen. All the guests were told to sit in their seats which were labeled on the table their first name initial and last name. The bride and grooms table was the largest with sixteen seats. Sam, the groomsmen, Uncle Rodger, Jake Randal, the Benson's, the Shay's, Sarah's parents and the newly wed couple sat at the V.I.P table. All the tables had purple tablecloths on them and glass sculptures made by Spencer in the center. The chandelier light on the ceiling reflected in the tiny glass creations.

The first course of the wedding food was cream of potato soup with pancetta croutes. Sam was lucky to have a spot next to Freddie. And better; Bill was at another table. She really wanted to start a conversation with Freddie but it just felt so awkward. The Shay parents were talking to Spencer and his bride about their adventures overseas while Jake was flirting with Carly.

"Good soup."

Random. Just random.

"Uhhh..." Freddie shrugged. "Yeah."

Sam hid her face after her embarrassing move.

"So are you ready for the play?"

"Almost." Said Sam. "There are a few lines in the last act that I forgot. Other than that I'm all set. Any idea when costume fittings are?"

"No clue." Said Freddie. "But I know I'll hate it."

"Oh please. You don't have to wear heavy dresses."

"How many do you have?"

"Well... the party dress, the nightgown, the wedding dress, flesh tone undergarments, the funeral dress and the second funeral dress. But I'm looking more forward to seeing Jonah and Jake in tights."

"Do guys really have to wear makeup?"

Sam nodded her head. "Everyone in the theatre wears makeup so the audience members that sit far from the stage can see their faces more clearly."

The conversation was developing much better. The empty bowls were taken by the waiters who replaced them with the second course of dinner. The guests had a choice of garlic rubbed tenderloin of beef or chicken breast with marsala sauce.

Dinner was absolutely delicious. Spencer took out a huge bottle of champagne and went around the table.

"A little for you." He only filled Sam's glass a quarter ways up. "A little for you..." Same amount applied to Freddie and a little less for his little sister. The adults had their glasses halfway filled which in their case were the appropriate amount. Then he and Sarah stood up. All the guests listened to the story about how they first met and how their first date went. Their speech was long and Sam got tired at one point. Then the couple finally cut the cake and served it. That's when Sam got up.

Her mother was on the way to the restroom. Sam followed her and waited outside her stall. She could hear Amy throwing up like a lot of pregnant woman did at the first course. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw Sam waiting. Her daughter had a wide smirk on her face.

"How come you didn't tell me you were coming?" Sam asked.

"I thought you knew, Honey."

"If I knew, you would be sitting at the VIP table."

"Well I'm sorry if you didn't know. You look gorgeous tonight by the way."

"Don't be. That's not my big concern."

"I know." Amy sighed. "You're still mad at us."

"Yep."

"Look Sam..."

"I'm not coming home until Bill leaves." Sam confirmed strictly.

"What do you have against my husband?"

"I'd be more concerned of what he has against me." Sam snapped. "He scarred me. There's no forgiveness in me."

"What did he ever do to you?"

"Things behind your back. Now about the baby..."

"Carly told you."

"Yep."

"I'm sorry your unhappy." Said Amy. "And I know you serve some grudge against your step-father, as a lot of teenagers do."

"Listen mom. I care for you. And I know what's best for you. Bill's a bad influence." Sam lifted up her wrist. "See these scars? I didn't get them falling off a tree." Realizing she wasn't turning Amy on in anyway, Sam left. Then she went back to see Sarah waltzing with her father. Carly came out with her dad. Sam rolled her eyes. Father daughter dances; she hated them. Bill would find her and pull her to the dance floor so she took a cigarette out of her purse and went outside. It was freezing but she couldn't resist one tonight. Bill was at the party and Amy wasn't paying attention to her cries for help.

Far in the dark distance, sloshing through the sparkling snow was a guy in a hoodie with the Space Needle on it. He looked like a homeless man. He was holding a rusty tin can and had a walking stick. Being in front of the Hotel 1000 must have made him feel really unfortunate. He saw a figure, young slim and blonde blowing a cigarette by the front entrance.

Sam didn't see him. If she did, she still would know it was someone she knew. The slow music turned off and a real song was playing. That's when she went back inside. All the younger guests were dancing on the floor. Carly and Jake were the only ones dancing appropriately. Sam looked and noticed Freddie talking to his bridesmaid partner, the emerald eyed redhead. Sam poured herself a glass of more champagne and walked over to join the conversation.

"Who's this?" Sam asked kindly hiding her real feelings.

"Sam, this is Pam. Sarah used to babysit her."

"Pam. Well I'm Sam."

"Sam Puckett?" Pam cried out. "I love your web show!"

"We'll we always appreciate compliments." Said Freddie.

"It is an honor to meet someone so talented."

Sam took a sip of champagne and smiled. The girl she envied happened to worship her, like a servant bowing down to a powerful king.

"So what happened on the last show?" Pam asked. "Sam fainted and the show stopped early."

"She was fine." Said Freddie. Of course, recalling that day in his head he remembered that he was pushed against a wall and scared the living soul out of Sam. Sam's head turned and she saw Bill slumped in a chair half drunk. The canister of Absolute Vodka was stuck between his skinny fingers. Sam immediately turned her head back and returned to the topic.

"You scared a lot of people." Said Pam. "The _New York Times_ and the _Detroit Free Press_ had you on the front page."

"How come no one tells me this?" Sam moaned with frustration. "I feel like a celebrity; everything that happens to me now is on the news."

"Even when we got casted in our school play." Said Freddie. "We are playing the leads."

"Really, what's the play?"

"_Romeo and Juliet_."

"A classic."

Carly and Jake got off the hard floor and walked back onto the soft carpet. Jake pulled out a chair for her at a table.

"Shhh..." Sam told the two people she was talking too. "She might ask him out..."

Carly and Jake had no idea that they were being watched. Sam, Pam and Freddie hid behind a pillar.

"I've never danced for that long in high heels." Said Carly.

"Well I'm not a big fan a dress shoes." Said Jake.

Carly gulped. Sam told her before that it was time for her crush on Jake to come to a conclusion.

"Jake..."

"Yeah?"

Carly sounded very nervous at first.

"I like you."

Jake raised his eyebrows. "Really?" he said.

"I mean it's ok if you don't like me back, I just wanted to tell you because I loved you since forth grade and I get really nervous sometimes around you and--"

Jake gave her a quick kiss on the lips to silence her.

"It's ok Carls. I like you too."

"And just so you know, I never dated Freddie."

"How come you never gave him a chance?"

"I just think he's better off with someone else." Said Carly. "So are we boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Absolutely." Said Jake. They kissed again but only longer.

Sam sighed and clapped. "Yay Carly." The lights began to dim again and the DJ put on a slow dance. Sam rolled her eyes. "Now their gonna go out."

The first few seconds of the song, Pam left to find her boyfriend who was also at the wedding. Carly and Jake were in the back of the floor. Sam saw them clearly.

Now things were very embarrassing. She was alone, with Freddie, at a wedding during a slow dance. She waited anticipated for him to ask her to dance but he didn't say a word. She looked at all the loving couple whose arms were tied around each other in affection and beauty. Even two toddlers seemed to be in love with each other. Sam felt herself turning green. Champagne glass still in hand she marched over to Carly and Jake.

"I need to borrow your girlfriend for a minute." She said. She pulled Carly by the shoulder into the girl's bathroom.

"What?" Carly snapped.

"I can't take it out there Carls!" Sam cried. Bill's starring at me and I can't stand seeing all those couples out there!"

"What's wrong? Why don't you want to be out there?"

Freddie walked by and heard the commotion through the bathroom door. He pressed his ear against the door and listened.

"It's Freddie. I can't stand looking at him!"

"You have to stop hating him."

"I don't hate him; I'm in love with him!" Carly stepped back stunned. "I can't stop thinking about us together. It's upsetting me be because I know it'll never happen!"

Freddie's eyes widened. Sam loved him? How? She always picked on him and put him down... and strangely he realized he loved it.

"Oh my god Sam... I didn't know."

"Well... thanks for keeping the rejection up for me. It dosent matter now anyway."

"This is between you and me. Freddie will never know."

"I'll kill whoever tells him."

"What did I say about killing people?"

Sam rolled her eyes and laughed. "It's mean."

"Good girl."

"Ah, my head." Said Sam. "I need a smoke."

"I thought you wanted to quit!"

"I only smoke when I'm nervous." Freddie fled the scene before Sam went out and went to the entrance of the hotel. There were no doormen or bellboys near by; their jobs weren't necessary for the wedding so they were at home. Sam lit one and stayed by the spot she was at before.

The homeless man was closer than ever. He shook his tin can.

"Anyone have change?"

Sam didn't notice him. His face was masked by the shadows. Sam watched him come close. Her heart started to beat; she was afraid of homeless strangers. They creped her out. He was getting closer when a hand gripped her shoulder.

"Freddie!" she almost screamed. She started choking on the fumes and wound up coughing up smoke. "Oh, it's just you."

"Hi."

"What do you want?"

She obviously wasn't in the mood for this.

"Sam, I like you."

"What?"

"I kind of heard you and Carly talking..." he sounded shy at his words. "You said you liked me."

"Did I?"

Her instincts told her it was a sick trick.

"But I actually happen to feel the same way you do." He said. "So can I be your boyfriend?"

"What about Carly?" Sam sneered. "Did you think of a plot to get her and Jake to breakup?"

"No." said Freddie. "I don't love her anymore... I think of her now as Rosaline. She's beautiful yet sworn to the church."

Sam really started to believe him now.

"So you like me, huh?" she asked. She smeared the cigarette into the sand tray.

"I love you..."

Sam's precious eyes sparkled desperately for the truth. She could not stand another heartache.

"I love you too Freddie... but this seems too good to be true."

"It's not a fantasy." He said. "It's reality." He let out his hand for hers.

"One moment."

She turned around, pulled some breath spray out of her clutch and exterminated her smoker breath. She could hear Freddie snickering. Sam turned as her expression changed from disinterest to excitement.

"Let's go."

The homeless man watched them head back into the hotel. Then he pulled a gadget out of his badly ripped jeans. Turns out he wasn't homeless; he was actually the devil known as Pete.

"Bill. You might want to know something?"

"What?"

"Sam may have a boyfriend. Their coming in the building right now."

Sam and Freddie were freaked out when they went back to the ballroom. Spencer and Sarah were making the guests crack up by cross dressing; Sarah wore his suit and Spencer wore her dress. It was too tight and his nipples were visible. Sarah kept hitting the button on the tie that caused it to light up.

Carly backed away and pretended she didn't know them. The fooling around was finished and the bride and groom or "groom and bride" where switching clothes in the unisex restroom. Another slow dance followed.

"How many slow dances do they play at weddings?" Sam asked.

"A lot here."

"Ok..." Bill muttered through the walkie talkie. "The hotel trip isn't for a while but now's the perfect opportunity."

"What's the plan?"

"You get close to them. I'll cut the power. While the lights are off, you'll stab him and take her. The lights will go on when you get her."

"Great plan."

"I'm the boss for a reason."

Bill had another chug of vodka and watched Freddie take Sam by the hand to the dance floor. A song playing was about a woman who wanted her crush to realize they were meant to be.

Sam's blood was on fire as she wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck. Her stomach was evaporating with nerves whenever he looked at her. The smell of his cologne was irresistible. Her head leaned against his chest and her eyes were closed. Spencer and Sarah returned quickly and joined the dance. Spencer who was holding Sarah gave Freddie a huge thumb up which neither girl saw. Freddie gave a thumb up back.

Sam's head went off his chest and her eyes finally starred in his. There was no more time to wait. Freddie followed his friend's advice. He pushed Sam's hair behind her ears and put his arm's back around her waist. Bill gazed enviously from a distance almost completely drunk.

Like a Disney Prince, Freddie pressed his lips against Sam's and closed his eyes. Bill steamed more when Sam deepened her first real kiss and wrapped her fingers around his hair.

It wasn't a false kiss like the one's they made ten times a day during practice; it was real. Romeo and Juliet weren't at the Capulet's Ball just meeting; it was their impersonators, Sam and Freddie at a wedding, who waited years to finally see how they felt.

They both smiled when it was over.

"So you meant it." Said Sam.

"Defiantly."

"So... are we like boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"Absolutely."

"But on one condition."

Freddie chuckled. "What?"

"I get to be the girlfriend."

He snickered again. "Deal." He took both his hands behind her head and they kissed again; except it was thirty seconds longer than the first one. Sam's head went back to his chest. "Tired?"

"Very..."

Bill turned on his walkie-talkie.

"You know what... how bout we wait a while. There's a police officer at the reception."

"Good plan."

Freddie smirked and before Sam knew it, she was off the ground in his arms. Scared, she tightened her arms around his neck. He carried her up the endless stairway and eventually, she went to sleep.

**Ok, that's what you've been waiting for. I hope it's worth it; now I'm thinking about publishing more stories but I other ones I wrote aren't so successful as this one. So I want to make sure that if I published these, you'd read them; **_**Freddie and the Sam**_** is a Seattle modern day version of the classic Disney Doggie romance with twists (I don't do crossovers). **_**iKnow You Killed Me**_** is where Sam is abducted and she wake's up in the hospital think she's a woman who died a week ago. Then the abductor comes back; this time it's not Bill. **_**iAm Missing **_**is where if Bill was successful in taking Sam to the Overlook; her experience as a torture victim and a struggle to escape. Should I publish them?**


	14. Public Notation

"Amy Puckett."

The mother to be was slumped on a couch in the ballroom feeling sick to her stomach. She looked up when Officer Henry Benson walked over.

"I'm Mr. Benson, Freddie's dad."

"I think I've seen you a few times." Said Amy. "Why are you introducing yourself all of a sudden?"

"The police have been informed of your daughter Sam."

"Shit, what did she do?"

"She's not in any trouble. So relax." He said. "She's been receiving flowers and love notes a few weeks ago. The bride informed me of this. She said the notes grew disturbing."

"Disturbing?"

"The notes were sent to my office and the doormen would throw out anymore that came. They said things sexual and inappropriate and they may have traumatized Sam."

"Well thanks for telling me." She sounded angry.

"We didn't take this seriously until she fainted live on her friend's web show. Freddie said she woke up screaming." He sat down next to Mrs. Puckett. "Did you know about that?"

"No. I better find her..."

"She has to stay with Carly. The house is the first place the pedophile would look."

"Well he knows where the apartment is."

"The Bushwell Plaza has a high security system. Sam should be safe. She's with two friends and two responsible adults and my wife will be watching her too."

"Ok, good." Said Mrs. Puckett. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I have a few more questions. Why did she move out of the house in the first place?"

"She was angry at me." Said Amy. "I yelled at her for being irresponsible."

"Any other reason?"

"She said Bill was pissing her off."

"What did Bill do?"

"He was harsh on her too." Said Amy. "She told me she hated him before she left. She refuses to come home until Bill leaves for work in Colorado."

"Thank you Mrs. Puckett." Said Henry. "Where is she right now?"

"With Freddie I think."

"Ok."

"I swear Ms. Briggs is in love with me." Said Sam laughing. She and Freddie were alone in the hotel lobby.

"I have noticed that she's nicer to you now. But she still scares me."

"I know right. Imagine her as a prom chaperone."

"She'd be inspecting all the students for drugs!"

"I can totally imagine her finding whiskey in Jonah's jacket." Said Sam.

"He drinks?"

"Irish whiskey sometimes." Said Sam. "Remember the kid who looked like her?"

"What about him?"

"The joke he told at talent show auditions four years ago. I finally get his joke."

"Refresh my mind again."

"The doctor said 'Why didn't you bring her in' and the guy said 'I like the eggs'. He wasn't talking about eggs for eating."

"Ahh..." Freddie was disgusted. "That's nasty."

"I know, right?"

Freddie got off the couch and walked behind it.

"Check this out." He said. "I think I'll take the stairs."

Sam raised her eyebrows until Freddie made a movement behind the couch that made him look like he was going down a staircase. Sam burst into laughter.

"Why take the stairs when I can take an escalator?" The other way, he went down diagonally to the floor without stopping. Sam could not hold her laughter in. "Who needs an escalator? I got a canoe!" Sam couldn't stop laughing. "I'm going down the elevator now."

"Hey kids how we doing?"

Freddie came up.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Then what are you doing here?" Freddie asked.

"Well I just wanted Sam to know that we stopped the notes from being sent and were close to finding the sender."

"Awesome." Said Sam. "Wait, how did you know?"

"Sarah told my wife and she told me."

Sam rolled her eyes and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked.

"I didn't want cops to get involved!" she almost cried.

"Sam listen to me it's going to be alright." Said Freddie. "My dad's here to help you."

"Do you even know who's sending the messages?" Sam asked.

"Not yet. Were still scanning for fingerprints and what not. But when we figure it out we'll let you know."

"Am I in danger?" Sam asked.

"No." said Mr. Benson. "I just don't want you going home or anything because he or she would find you there."

"No way am I going back with that animal there." Said Sam. "I'm not going back until Bill leaves."

"You still might have to stay at Carly's for a while."

"Whatever." Sam muttered. "It's my favorite place anyway." She got off the couch and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Freddie asked.

"I'm a little thirsty. I'm gonna order a soda."

Sam went down the stairs. Carly was talking to Jake.

"You feeing ok?" Carly asked.

"A lot better." Said Sam. "Apparently, Freddie overheard me in the bathroom and told me he liked me."

"Aw…"

"It's about time right?" Sam stated. "So were dating as of today."

"Did he kiss you?"

"Twice." Said Sam with a smirk.

"You know what?" said Jake. "We should celebrate this moment. You and Freddie hooked up a few minutes after me and Carly Buns did."

Carly blushed at this.

"That sound like a great idea!" said Sam. "We can head over to Carly's and stay up."

"Maybe light come candles and sit around." Suggested Carly.

"I'll tell Freddie."

"I'll get your coats."

"Mines the tan trench coat." Said Sam. She went back upstairs. "Were heading over to Carly's house for an after party."

"Cool." Said Freddie. Jake and Carly were climbing up the stairs. Jake held Sam's coat. They all followed. Since Jake brought his car, he and Carly went in it and Sam and Freddie took Sam's car. Sam was relieved to leave.

"Why are the police all over this?" Sam asked as she backed out.

"They take disturbing notes very seriously. Weren't you taking them seriously?"

"Of coarse I was. I just didn't think police would get involved."

"They're going to catch the guy who's doing this. In the mean time, you'll just have to stay at Carly's. You've lived there for weeks now."

"True." Said Sam. "So… now that were a couple… should we tell the fans?"

"I don't know, should we?" Freddie asked.

"A lot of fans were wondering if we liked each other based on the way I treated you."

"When a girl constantly rips on a guy it really means she has a crush on him."

"And I had a crush on you." Said Sam. "I think it would astonish the fans if we kissed live on air."

"But imagine all the attention we'll get."

"So?" Sam asked. "We don't have to but I know it'll make our show better."

"We already have over ten million viewers." Said Freddie. "Let's just stick with what we have planned for tomorrows show."

"Alright." Said Sam. "I understand. Man I can't wait to get back."

"Uh, Sam you're going over the speed limit."

"So what?" Sam asked. "How many speeders get caught in Seattle anyway?"

"A lot… Jesus Sam! You ran a stop sign!"

"I did… I guess I should focus more."

"That's a good idea." Freddie was terrified as a mouse cornered by a cat. He was happy to get to the Plaza alive. They beat Carly and Jake.

"You two made it here fast." Said Jake as he entered with Carly.

"Well Sam was going over the speed limit."

"Not surprising." Said Carly. "That's Sam for ya."

That whole night, Carly prepared glasses of juice and martini glasses and served then with a lime pinned to the cup. They talked for a very long time and confessed their darkest secrets to each other. Sam changed into her pajamas and she and Freddie cuddled in Spencer's bed.

"Are you sure their not on their way home?" Sam asked.

"They're still partying." Said Freddie. "They're leaving tomorrow for the Bahamas."

They cuddled close together and Freddie caressed her forehead and ran his fingers in her hair. Soon, Sam fell sleep. Three hours later, Spencer and Sarah came in to see them sleeping under the blanket.

"Isn't that sweet." Said Sarah.

"That's gonna be us soon." Spencer shook Freddie. Freddie woke up and yawned.

"Time to go home bud." Said Sarah.

"Don't wake up Sam."

"I would not take the risk." Said Spencer. Sarah picked up Sam and carried her to Carly's bedroom.

"Ok people!" The next iCarly show was right after Spencer and Sarah left. Carly and Sam had the whole apartment to themselves.

"Psst." Freddie hissed behind the camera.

"What?" Carly asked.

"Sam and I want to tell everyone something."

"We do." Sam asked. "Oh right, we do! Put down your camera and come up here!" Carly was shocked at how she didn't call Freddie any names. Freddie set the camera to zoom in on their faces and went up. "So you hanged your mind?" she smirked.

"Yeah." Freddie whispered. "Ok iCarly fans! We have some big news."

"Big, BIG news!" Sam exclaimed. "Why are Freddie and I are not fighting?"

"Well a lot of people on our message boards were talking about Sam and I and how we interacted with each other."

"The one thing a lot of fans wanted to know how things are…"

"We have a big announcement that may shock or excite you."

"We… Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett… are dating."

She could feel the audience members scream through their computers. They just admitted they had a small relationship in front of millions of viewers. Carly applauded.

"Yay for Sam and Freddie."

"Now this is a dare sent in from a viewer for the iDare You bit. We never wanted to perform this one but now I think we have the guts too." Said Sam. SeddieAlways said, "Sam, kiss Freddie."

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

"Comer baby…" Sam gently brought him closer by his shirt and trapped him in her arms. They both battled in the kiss together as it grew hotter every second. Meanwhile in a household, a man had a breakdown and exploded in front of his friends.


	15. Car Mirror

**Ok guys, I have a few more stories that I want to write but I need your comments. I'm thinking that in one story, Sam and her pregnant mother move out of Seattle into a small old town to live with her stepfather Bill. He is the captain of a military who's battling Satanists who are spreading the country to find sacrifices. Sam finds out she is engaged to his favorite soldier, for the sake of her life and also finds out another thing that would change her forever. Inspired by Pans Labyrinth.**

"God damn it!" Bill roared. He had no mercy on the computer mouse as he crushed it in his bare hand. It was crumpled to bits beside the keyboard.

"Bill…" Jack began calmly. "Bill…"

"Why?" Bill roared again. "Why!"

"Were going to have her." Said Pete. "She's going to the hotel with us and were going to have all the fun we want with her."

"Are you stupid?" Bill snapped. "She has a boyfriend!"

"I makes our mission more exciting." Said John. "Because we can kill him real easily."

Bill beamed, electrified at John's point. He did say before that he wished she had a boyfriend so they could kill him. He chuckled lightly for feeling slightly dumb. He turned around and looked back at the computer. A frozen picture of Sam and Freddie kissing stayed on.

"It's your choice princess… you either pick my love or his grave."

The next day at school, all the female cast mates cornered Sam. They were thrilled about the kiss.

"I knew you'd end up together." Said Valerie.

"What makes you so sure?" Sam smirked.

"He dated me, you dated Jonah, Jonah and I are dating… see the pattern?"

"Whatever you say." Sam said with a giggle. "But still it was just so romantic."

"They got together at my brothers wedding." Said Carly.

"I was outside when he joined me and told me he liked me."

"Claimed he over heard her in the girls room."

"Aw…" all the girls crooned.

"You guys are such a cute couple." Said Stephanie. "How long have you too been together?"

"Three days."

"Three days and your already making out with him? Wow!"

"It felt more like twelve years…" said Sam. "Anyway, who's excited for the costume fittings today? I know I am."

"You are because you have like, five nice gowns."

"You girls will have nice gowns too."

"But you have more."

"More costume changes equals more stress." Sam pointed out. "I'm nervous about the performance already."

In chemistry class, all the boys were gathered around Freddie. They looked like a cult standing so close together. They were talking about the same thing.

"That's awesome." Said Jonah. "We should double date."

"Triple date." Said Jake. "Don't forget I'm dating Carly."

"Aw man." Said Freddie.

"What?"

"Kidding." Freddie got a laugh out of it. "I don't like Carly that way anymore and glad I don't. She wouldn't stop shooting me down."

"Besides, you and Sam are the hottest couple at school." Jeremy said with a big sneeze.

Freddie changed the subject to the day's after-school event.

"Do we really have to wear tights?"

"Yeah." Said Jonah. "I don't know if Jake will since he's Capulet."

"Maybe." Said Jake.

"Just imagine Sam as Juliet…" Freddie was off in a daze.

"Ah it's heaven." Jonah mocked. "I just can't wait to see ma lady in her dress."

The auditorium looked like a jail riot once again. All the cast members were talking, ignoring Ms. Briggs and Mr. Rutherford. The set was built and complete to look like one of Verona's random streets. Behind were sets for the ballroom, the balcony, Juliet's room, the death house and the church.

"Sit down punks!" Briggs roared. Everyone got a seat quickly except Sam who just sat on Freddie's lap. She was still laughing as if she was drunk. "Puckett!"

Sam fell down on the floor still laughing.

"Are you done?" Mr. Rutherford sneered.

"Yeah." Sam finally eased down.

"Today we'll only be fitting you into costumes." The drama man began. "There will be no official practice but keep in mind we'll be rehearsing everyday until the production. Mistakes will not be tolerated."

"Girls will come backstage with me, boys will go with Mr. Rutherford to the costume room."

The sexes split. Sam, Valerie, Carly and Stephanie continued to laugh for no particular reason. Backstage was an appropriate size for most high school entertainment centers. They were taken to the women's dressing room, which was full of mirrors, plugs for irons and makeup kits. All the female costumes hung on one hanger. Sam was surprised to see who was working there.

"Hey, Mrs. Benson." Said Sam. "Your making costumes?"

"I'm putting my sewing skills to the test."

"Well your doing awesome." Said Carly looking at the gowns. They were trimmed and laced with ribbons, beads and some had glitter on them.

"Sam, you first." Said Ms. Briggs.

"Yay." Said Sam. "Which ones are mine?"

The first dress Mrs. Benson got out was the gold on, the prettiest of all the gowns, which had a bow in the front and had as many layers on the skirt as an onion. The sleeves were long and draping but all the girls stood and drooled. Sam went behind the curtain and went back out.

"Oh my god Sam." Said Carly. "You look so pretty."

"Is it confertable dear?"

"It's a little tight." Said Sam. "I can get used to that though. But it's hot in here."

"Well have the air conditioning on in here." Said Mrs. Benson. She took out the white nightgown, which she sewed with a transparent white bathrobe.

"Pretty…" was all Sam could say in her daze. The whole costume fitting was exciting. All the girls except Tasha who was the nurse had nice gowns. No one felt bad for her though.

During the drive home, Sam kept her eyes locked on the road while Freddie browsed though the channels on the radio.

"I can't believe a fan got you this." Said Freddie.

"Hey, one guy brought me a gerbil."

"Oh." He said.

Sam made a wide left turn and continued to move strait. The smell in her car wasn't as bad as before.

"Car smells nice."

"I haven't smoked for over two days." Sam confessed. "That's a record."

"So you had all those problems because you had a crush on me?"

"I've had this problem since eighth grade." Said Sam. "When mom met Bill. Worst day of my life."

"Did you talk at the wedding?"

"Hell no." Sam chuckled. "I'll be drug free by the time he leaves." She stopped at a red light and tapped her fingers on the wheel. The light turned green and she hit the gas. In the middle of the intersection, the view mirror drew a picture. Two mean furious eyes beamed down at her and she swore she saw Bills face. The driver hit the gas and sprung her head back. Cars honked at her but she couldn't hear them over her thinking. She swore that Bill was sitting in the backseat ready to pounce.

"Sam?" Freddie almost sneered. "Go!"

Sam snapped out of her trance and sped off wondering if drugs were messing with her mind or if it was her hatred for that man. She'd be sure to talk to Mr. Benson and ask him to investigate Bill's house.

**And don't forget, your ideas are always welcome (in fact I could use some :) Don't hesitate to drop a suggestion or a prediction!**


	16. Nightmare and Restraining Order

Amy Puckett texted her daughter saying Bill left for the hotel job already. Sam was rather surprised that he'd leave so soon; it wasn't even winter yet. She decided to go home for one night to spend time with her mother. But she wasn't there.

Sam settled down and watched the TV set which only played in black and white. She made a note to herself to get a TV whenever she could for the sake of the cable company. A gallon of ice cream, chips, popcorn and pop were all laid out on the coffee table. She was bored so she called Freddie.

"Bill left." She said. "He's not in Washington."

"Besides, my dad placed that restraining order on him. He can't come a thousand feet near you."

"That's another up side." Said Sam. "So how about you drive on down and spend the night."

"I'd be my pleasure." Sam smiled and hung up. The phone rang again.

"Hello?"

Nobody was on the other line. All she could hear was shallow breathing. "Hello?"

The caller hung up. Five minutes later, her cell phone rang again.

"Hello…" the creepy voice said.

Sam hung up annoyed. It was probably one of those stupid boys. Reuben was the first person she'd expect. She turned on a light and looked out the window. It may not have been winter yet, but snow was coming down softly to the brown lawn. Anticipated for Freddie's arrival.

Then a sound was heard from a door. She saw it swing close by itself. Her heart started thumping. An intruder maybe? She decided to investigate.

She looked in her room first and decided to call it quits. There was no one in the house except for her. A breath of fresh air wouldn't hurt.

"Jesus Christ!" right as she opened the door, Freddie was coming in. He scared her.

"Are you ok?"

"Scared the living shit out of me!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry."

Sam closed and locked the door.

"Let's go to bed." She said. "Let me put my pajamas on."

"Alright." Freddie made himself comfortable on the couch, which in this case lacked comfort.

"Freddie."

"Coming."

Freddie walked into Sam's messy room. She was sitting on the floor looking at a shoe that was left there.

"C'mon Sleeping Beauty."

Sam giggled as he picked her up wedding style and romantically laid her down on the bed. He closed the door before the sheets were pulled over their bodies. Freddie scooted close to her and leaned his head on hers.

"I love you Freddie."

"I love you Sam."

The night was going great so far. The couple slept peacefully through the night when Sam was awoken by the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello princess. Miss me?"

Sam was fully awake now.

"What? Who is this?"

"Did you like the flowers?"

"No."

"Every girl loves flowers…"

"What do you want?"

"Just you." Then he began to recite the cards he wrote on the flowers. "I'd do anything to have one of those stars…"

"Please stop." Sam sad. "Its three a.m."

"I never break my promises Samantha… you will come with me to my far away land where we shall be king and queen."

Sam hung up, already aggravated. Her phone rang again of course but this time she didn't answer. The voice came up recording a message.

"I'm coming for you tonight. I know your boyfriend's there. If you hesitate, I will kill him."

Sam tapped Freddie's shoulder and he sat up. The message was starting to go through his ears now.

"Nothing can keep us apart. I'm the only family you have… come with me to my realm where its beauty loses towards yours. Nothings gonna spoil us Samantha… you'll be mine, forever and ever and ever."

"I'm calling my dad." Said Freddie.

"Close and lock all the door and windows!" Sam told him. "I'll see if the caller left a number."

Freddie ran out of the room and dialed 911 on his phone. Sam looked at her phones caller ID and saw "Unknown Caller" listed. Soon, she heard a ring coming from behind her.

A big hand whose arm pulled her head against its chest muffled her scream.

"Shh… be quiet." Bill whispered. Sam was crying already. "C'mon, we have to go…" Sam started to struggle like an animal when Bill tightened his grip on her. "Are you ready to go?" Sam sighed and nodded her head. "Good…" Bill kissed her temple and dragged her through the family room.

"Let her go!" Freddie demanded. "Now!"

"I'm afraid I cant do that." With his free hand, Bill took out his gun and shot Freddie in the chest.

Sam woke up screaming. Carly turned on the lights and soon they could hear the Benson's coming in.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"Sam just woke up screaming." Said Carly. Sam's eyes were buried in her hands. Freddie calmly pulled Sam out of bed and took her downstairs.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Bad dream?"

"Freddie, Bill's the one doing it!" Sam cried.

"Bill's sending the notes?"

"I swear it was him." Sam sobbed.

"You think Bill's the guy doing this?"

"Who else could it be?" she was crying like a little kid now. Freddie wrapped himself around her and rocked her back a forth gently.

"It's alright, it's fine. I'll tell my dad tomorrow to talk to Bill."

"Thank you." Her face fell into his chest again. They lay down on the couch and slept for the whole night. Sam's phone didn't ring once.

The next day, Amy answered the door.

"Mr. Benson."

"Is your husband home?"

"No, he's out golfing."

"Give this to him when he returns." He handed Amy a piece of paper in bold print. On the bottom was Sam's signature along with Spencer and Sarah's, the two adults currently in charge of her.

"What is this?"

"A restraining order."

"What?" Amy jumped surprised. "What for?"

"It clearly states that Bill Ramsey can not come five hundred feet within Sam."

"This isn't necessary. My husband isn't doing anything wrong!"

"We don't have complete proof that he's doing anything wrong." Said Mr. Benson. "But we suspect that Bill may have been sending the cards."

"This cant be." Amy gasped. "I just don't understand…"

"This is for the safety of your child." Said Mr. Benson. "Sam had a nightmare and we think Bill's sending her those cards. You need to show that to him the moment he comes back."

"Well… thank you. I guess."

"I'll talk to you later."


	17. Opening Night

Sam and Carly entered through the back of the school with their "Romeo and Juliet" T-Shirts on. It was Friday, the night of their first performance. They went to the girls dressing room and prepped up to make themselves pretty. Lots of curling irons and straitening irons were plugged in on high and the air was infused with hairspray. Ms. Briggs was in there supervising the girls so they wouldn't get too loud for the audience to hear them.

The girls and boys were excited for the after party at Carly's apartment. Spencer set up a casino in there, which Sarah agreed to run when the performers were over. Spencer would blend smoothies and take people jackets.

"Ok, I want Sam's hair down for this performance."

"Why down?" Sam asked.

"Mr. Rutherford wanted your curls to be thicker but since we don't have time, you'll just have to put your hair down and spray it real good. And hussle with that makeup!"

When Miss Briggs left the room, all was strangely silent.

"Ay ya ay." Sam muttered. She looked at her stand to see a red wig on a stand. Then and idea came into mind. She put the wig on. "Hey, Carly who am I?"

Carly giggled. Sam looked at everyone else.

"Stop laughing you punks!" All the girls including Tasha laughed. Sam sang a song about Ms. Briggs making the words up as she went along. But everyone else was putting on wigs and mocking their most hated teachers. When Ms. Briggs came in all was silent. "I love you Randy Jackson!" the girls starred at her. "What?"

Sam turned around and chuckled nervously.

"Hey you hairs no worse than your boobs at least." Sam called it quits and sprayed her hair. Once Stephanie applied her stage makeup, Sam got into her first dress. All the cast members gathered in a lounge where they would get tiny microphones on their ears like pop star divas. The director was having a long talk with the cast members.

In the auditorium, seats filled up with exciting theater goers. Spencer and Sarah got seats in the front row. The curtains were closed in front of them and nothing around them felt like Shakespeare. Sarah got out her digital camcorder while Spencer opened a program.

"These programs are huge." He said. Sarah nodded. "Lets look though it."

**MPAC PRESENTS WILLIAM SHAKESPEARS**

**ROMEO AND JULIET**

On the cover of the program was an actual picture of Sam and Freddie dress in their costumes in front of one of the sets. They looked very cute on the cover with Freddie's arms around her waist and Sam leaning into his chest.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Sarah squealed.

"Very." Her husband agreed. "Who else is in the play?"

**MONTAGUES**

**ROMEO………………………………………………………………………FREDDIE BENSON**

**MERCUTIO…………………………………………………………………CONNER KINGERY**

**MONTAGUE………………………………………………………………………JASON BOYER**

**LADY MONTAGUE…………………………………………………………VALERIE WHITE**

**BENVOLIO………………………………………………………………………..JOE GOLINSKE**

**BALTHASAR………………………………………………………………….JEREMY TURPIN**

**ABRAM………………………………………………………………….AUSTIN HOFFRICTER**

**CAPULETS**

**JULIET………………………………………………………………………………SAM PUCKETT  
NURSE……………………………………………………………………………….TASHA JAMES**

**TYBALT…………………………………………………………………………MATHEW REESE**

**CAPULET……………………………………………………………………………JAKE RANDAL**

**LADY CAPULET…………………………………………………………STEPHANIE BERNIE**

**SAMPSON……………………………………………………………………………….JAKE MOSS**

**GREGORY………………………………………………………………………………JOHN MOSS**

**PETER………………………………………………………………………………..JACK BOLTEN**

**OTHERS**

**PARIS…………………………………………………………………………………JONAH BLACK**

**PRINCE ESCALUS……………………………………………………………..HARPER TRENT**

**FRIAR LAWRENCE…………………………………………GILBERT "GIBBY" SANDERS**

**FRIER JOHN……………………………………………………………….RODNEY WILLIAMS**

And then there were lists of people in the chorus. In the back, Bill and Amy came through.

"I cant believe we have to sit in the back row." Bill seethed.

"Blame your daughter for putting up that restraining order."

"Why would she do that?"

"Darling, I don't know but some guy was stalking her." Amy sighed as Bill helped her get into her seat. They were on the side watching the show from a different angle. Amy's stomach cringed once again.

"Baby troubles?"

"He or she is acting up with me."

"Do you need to go to the restroom?"

"No, no I'm good."

The lights faded off. The chatter turned into excited screams as Mr. Rutherford entered from behind the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome. Please settle into your seats because your adventure in Verona awaits! This is Mccurney Performing Arts companies twenty-fifth school play production. What your about to witness are to lovers, from different worlds who take their lives for each other for true love. At this time we request all cell phones, pagers, Pear Pods and small children to be turned off. Flash photography is strictly forbidden. Enjoy the show!"

The curtain opened to reveil Verona's street. Carly Shay stood in the center of the stage in a purple velvet gown. As one of the chorus members, she was able to open the act. A lot of people cheered when they saw her face.

"Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, a pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; whole misadventured piteous overthrows do with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, And the continuance of their parents' rage, Which, but their children's end, nought could remove, is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; The which if you with patient ears attend, What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."

Carly exited and the twins playing Gregory and Sampson came out the other way. The performance went on with Joe and Freddie talking about lost love and how he wished he had one. Scene three is where the audience paid close attention.

"Nurse, where's my daughter?" Stephanie asked Tasha as they entered on a set that looked like a bedroom. Stephanie was wearing a very long sleek gown and a sparkling veil. "Call her forth to me."

"Now, by my maidenhead, at twelve year old, I bade her come. What, lamb what, ladybird! God forbid! Where's this girl? What, Juliet!"

Just then, the audience turned around when they saw someone run it from behind them. Sam held up her shirt to avoid tripping as more fan girls screamed.

"How now! Who calls?"

"Your mother."

"I am here madam." Said Sam as she walked onto the stage. "What is your will?"

Some of Sarah's favorite scenes were when Freddie entered the costume party in a gold lion mask.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

The audience watched on the edges of their seats. The actors were very talented. The scene where Jake screamed in Sam's face was enough to make them nervous. Jonah made a very good Paris, Sarah thought. She felt herself almost crying during Juliets funeral. But it cheerd her up when Jeremy appeared and kept sneezing as he said his lines. The whole audience thought it was hilarious.

The last scene was the most intence. As Sam lay on a rough table of what her grave was supossed to be, she listened to Freddie and Jonah fight over her. During that time, she wondered if Bill and Freddie would fight to the death for her love.

"The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death!" Freddie paced around Sam. "Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide! Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!

Here's to my love!" He drank the vile which was really just water. "Thous with a kiss, I die!"

Sam woke up and looked down at her true love. "What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop To help me after? I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative." She kissed him but had no luck with dying. So she took out his dagger and stabbed herself.

After that was silence. She felt nervous until a turning point where she and Freddie almost jumped. The audience stood up, applauding, cheering. They loved it. When Freddie and Sam took the final bow, Mr. Rutherford was crying with joy; his graduated students threw flowers to the stage.


	18. Party

"Wow, that Mr. Rutherford is a real drama king." Said Sam.

"We couldn't have done so great without him." Said Carly.

They just changed into their normal clothes. They didn't go out to meet with the fans because Bill was somewhere in that huge sea of people, and he couldn't be near Sam. After they washed off their makeup they took off for the after party. When they arrived, a few people were already there.

Freddie was setting up the DJ equipment that Spencer was supposed to put together but got zapped in the process. They still hooked Spencer's laptop to play the songs off of Pear Tune. Sarah was pouring sparkling fruit juices into cocktail glasses and adding the actual fruits to the side of the glass. Spencer in the meantime was downstairs waiting for people to come in while trying to aid his shocked fingers.

"Did anyone arrive yet?" Carly asked. Sam zipped off her jacket and threw it on the couch.

"Not yet." Said Spencer.

"Man, why did you have to invite Tasha?" Sam complained.

"Because she's in the cast." Said Carly. "And it's a cast party."

"I know but still, seriously? What if she say's our parties lame and the whole school finds out."

"Maybe she wont come." Said Carly.

"I'll cross my fingers."

"Besides, her friends will be with her incase if she get's bored."

"Still hate her." Sam reminded Carly.

"I know."

Valerie and Jonah were the first to come and have a drink. All the guests were standing around, talking. It was awkward seeing that nobody was dancing. Lucky for Sam, Tasha didn't show up. Sam knew she wouldn't want to go to a "Loser" party. Sure, a few geeks were there, but they were in the play. And because it was a cast party…

Sam stood up on the iCarly car seat and screamed her head off to get everyone's attention.

"Hey!" she screamed. "Listen up!" No one was listening to her, Instead they kept on chatting.

"Hey!" Sarah yelled above the others. "Quiet down everyone! Sam has an announcement to make."

"Thank you Sarah." Sam thanked. "Now, who wants to be on iCarly?"

Everyone started chattering amongst themselves again and Sarah had to yell through a megaphone this time.

"Ok! Now find a partner, because were having a dance off! Show off your coolest dance moves, or your lamest ones, and you can be featured on the web show doing what ever you want!"

At least that got everyone dancing together. Now the DJ equipment was worth the price of the rent. Sam watched the peers proudly to see that she had lifted their spirits up. Neon lights came on and ran around the walls. The song request list was being filled so quickly they had enough songs to last them until three in the morning!

"My little man Freddie wanted to dedicate this first song to his sweetheart Sam."

Sarah turned on a song where the electric guitars blasted out of the speakers. We The Kings were playing "Check Yes Juliet".

"This is our theme song." Freddie told her.

"Well what can I say? It's perfect." Sam simpered. The moment was ruined by Sam's cell phone ringing.

"Answer that." Said Freddie. "I'll wait."

Sam picked up the phone and went down the stairs. "Hello?"

"Hi Sam…" it was Bill's unwanted voice whispering to her over the line.

"Why are you calling me?"

"I seriously want to work things out between us." He sounded serious. Sam sat down on the couch next to the jackets.

"Nothing will work out between us." She said.

"Don't be so negative. I know we've gone to a rough start."

"You could have told me that three damn years ago!"

"I'm sorry if I ever made you angry." He apologized. "And I heard about the restraining order."

"I have excuses." Sam sneered. "You beat me several times. You have no excuses for that."

"Lucky for you I'll be heading to work tomorrow morning. You can come over anytime for the next five months. I know your mother misses you."

Sam just hung up and threw the phone across the room. It hit the wall and landed on the TV. When she went back to the studio, the song was finished. "Thanks bastard…" she muttered under her breath. Exhausted, she grabbed a blueberry "cocktail" and sat down. When she finished it, a slow song came up.

"This song is dedicated to Sam, my Juliet."

Awww…. The audience members would croon. The lights dimmed out and small white lights walked around the room. Sam saw everyone hook up with a partner and start swaying to the music. Before Freddie would start acting cheesy like a gentleman to soft, Sam grabbed him and brought him out.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked as he rocked her back and forth.

"Bill." Said Sam with an annoyed tone.

"Really?" Freddie didn't seem to overreact. "Why?"

"Said he was leaving tomorrow for Denver." Said Sam. "I was so freaked out."

"Why, you didn't even see him?"

"I know… but lately something came to me about him that may seem crazy and that no one would believe me."

"I'll believe anything you say."

"Even if a vampire kidnaps me?"

Freddie chuckled. "I'll have my steak and holy water ready."

"Ok… I think Bill is… a… pedophile."

"I was thinking the same thing. Even my dad knows."

"Then why doesn't he arrest him already?"

"Police thing." Freddie sighed. "We need proof that he's a pedophile. Were not even one hundred percent sure if the cards are from him."

Sam buried her face in his chest and tightened her grip around his neck. Freddie leaned his head on top of hers and caressed her hair.

"When the party's over, you and I are gonna have our own fun."

"Define 'fun'."

"Two versions of Romeo and Juliet and lots of snacks. I'm talking about your favorites."

"All of them?"

"I stopped at the supermarket and bought you your care package."

Sam chuckled and kissed him for one second.

"You spoil me too much." She said teasingly.

"Hey, I like it."

It was around midnight when everyone carpooled together leaving Freddie and Sam alone. Carly was upstairs doing her homework and Sam was sitting on the couch. Freddie came back into the complex with a duffel bag. Little by little he pulled out all the goodies.

"Chocolate chip cookies, Pepi Cola, Baked Cheedles, garlic rings, buttered popcorn… all here. Oh-- and _Romeo and Juliet_ and _Romeo and Juliet_."

"You got two."

"Ones with Leo DiCaprio and Clair Danes and the other takes place in the actual times of the story and has actors in it of which I do not know."

"Let's watch the old fashioned one first." Said Sam. Freddie popped in the DVD and cuddled up with his girlfriend.


	19. Close Call

The girls dressing room was once again polluted with hairspray and perfume. Sam got her hair straightened by Stephanie who curled it only so the curls would be thicker, like Ms. Briggs requested. She looked more innocent and childlike with the curls tied half up.

Tonight was the final performance. It was a week since the first show and they've done four performances following.

"I never asked you how your date with Freddie went." Said Carly who was putting on foundation.

"You weren't watching us were you?" Sam asked with a snicker.

"Yeah, I used one of those cameras, like the one's we used when we watched his date with Valarie."

"You were spying on me and Freddie on our first date?" Valerie asked. She turned and looked at Carly and Sam.

"I thought by now this would be something we could all laugh about." Sam muttered.

"It is." Said Valerie. "What did you catch?"

"Well…" Carly started. "He told you some dumb jokes that you laughed at and you asked him about how he does technology… and we were eating berries."

"Wow Carly." Sam laughed. "'We were eating berries'. How random."

"So how did your date with Freddie go?" Valerie asked.

"We watched two versions of the play and he brought a load of snacks. We cuddled and he said I fell asleep halfway through the second movie."

"Usually you'd stay up to finish all the food." Carly teased.

Ms. Briggs stepped in with her clipboard and demanded attention from everyone.

"Tonight's the last performance ladies." She announced. "I want you to go out there and give the performance of your lives! The show begins in five minutes, so finish up and get backstage."

As Sam stood up to follow Valerie and Stephanie to the lounge backstage, Briggs stopped her by putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm proud of you Samantha."

Sam became confused when she said "proud."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because you went out and never gave up when you wanted too."

"And you're proud of me for that?"

"Do you take that as an insult?"

"No." Sam insisted. "I just never thought in my entire life, you'd complement me like that."

"I dealt with you four years ago. There's never been a more disruptive student."

Sam snickered. "Just make sure no one breaks my record."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now get a headset on and break a leg!"

Sam went out there and gave all her effort. From far distance, she still looked like a Goddess in the theatergoer's eyes. It made people fall in love with her as they saw her in a dress speaking in rich Shakespearian literature. At the curtain call, everyone stood up and applauded. Sam and Freddie waved their hands to silence them.

"Ok." Said Sam. "Tonight was our last performance, so were standing up here on the stage for a little longer to honor the parents and teachers who worked hard for us in the last two months." Some chorus members were holding bouquets of flowers.

"First we would like to thank our director, Mr. Rutherford, for yelling at us every day to get us to perform better and to stop talking in plain English."

The audience members laughed as Mr. Rutherford stepped onto the stage and accepted flowers from Sam. Sam called out the set designer, costume designer and a few other people. All the flowers were gone and they still had to thanks Ms. Briggs. Sam thought fast and took some flowers out of someone's bouquet and handed them to her.

"There, sorry no vase." But the audience was cracking up.

"Goodnight everyone!" Sam and Freddie waved and the curtain closed.

"Good show." Said Carly. "I almost cried."

"Carly you're in the show. You've seen it billions of times."

"Yeah, but not like that I haven't."

Sam threw off her dress and washed off her makeup. Just then her phone rang.

"Sam."

"It's your mother."

"Oh hi mom."

"Listen sweetie, Bill just left for work about fifteen minutes ago."

"Thank God." Sam sassed. "So I heard your not feeling good."

"It's just the baby. He's acting up. But I really miss you."

"Well…" said Sam as she stepped into her car. "I can come over and visit you now."

"Oh sure, but right now I'm out on some errands. You know where the spare keys are."

"I'm on my way."

Sam has literally never been in her house for two months. She almost forgot where it was and what it looked like. When she got inside, Macavity ran to her and pressed his red fur against her ankle.

"Yeah, missed you too." Said Sam as she went to the fridge. Disappointed, she saw nothing, literally nothing in the fridge. Her mom must have been out to buy some. Stomach growing, she sat down on the couch and watched a bit of _Girly Cow_.

An hour passed and Amy didn't get back. Sam called and Amy said she was stalled by a car accident. Sam sighed and decided to take a shower. After, she got tired and went to bed.

Her bed felt strange as she lay against it. Macavity jumped up and cuddled against her back.

"Nighty-night ginger kid." Sam yawned and flicked off the lights.

The bright happy sun and the melody of the birds awaked her. When her eyes opened, the sky jumped right in front of her. The surface she lay on was not her bed put pure green grass. The soft breeze gently urged her to sit up.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. She was surrounded by yellow tulips and in the distance stood a flawless mountain. A streaming river was heard close by as the birds continued to whistle their classics.

Sam felt like Snow White as cute animals; mice, rabbits, deer, raccoons, horses and one turtle came to her. A blue jay landed on her finger and flapped his wings wildly forward. All the animals were moving forward. A white horse gently pushed her north and she followed the rest of the animals to a hollow tree on the river.

"How did I get here?" she asked. Sam nearly jumped back when she saw her reflection in the magic water. She was wearing a low cut pink baby doll dress, one thing she'd never wear that dropped to her knees. "Where did this dress come from?"

Hanging from the hollow tree was a swing hung by vines and flowers. The wood seat looked tempting to her. Slowly, she stepped into the river whose wet surface was only sandy. She sat down and slowly rocked back and forth. The flow of the water ran through her bare toes. When she looked up, all the animals were gone.

Sam got off and walked along the stream to get to the waterfall in the distance. She grew tired and soon, heard unnatural noises from the water. When she turned around, right away she knew the genre of this story was fantasy.

In the distance, a shirtless Freddie was coming towards her. She never knew he had such tight abs. She thought she was looking at a marble statue of Narcissus. Neither of them said a word as her got closer to her.

They pulled themselves in each others arms and locked into a passionate kiss, like the one's shown in all the fairy tales. Forty seconds within the kiss, Freddie scooped Sam in his arms and walked away with her. They were both silent as he carried her to the tulips nearby.

After her lay her down, they spent long hours talking and laughing. They didn't run out of things to say and their energy was jolted every second. Freddie plucked off a tulip and tucked it over Sam's ear.

"Just so you know." He said. "I'll love you no matter what."

"I'll love you no matter what."

They kissed again. Sam's eyes popped open when Freddie shoved his tongue down her throat. She pushed him off and saw the land around her was grey. She heard thunder, the tulips were dead and she could feel birds drop from he sky. When she looked at Freddie again, his appearance completely changed. He was taller, with black hair and flaming skulls tattooed to his arms.

"No!" Sam screamed. Freddie was gone and Bill was looking right at her.

"Oh baby…" he purred.

Sam woke up screaming. She gasped and sighed in relief.

"Enough of this!" she told herself. "I'm calling Mr. Benson." She reached for her phone but it rang when she grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Hey baby…" Sam's eyes widened. "I want you so bad…"

"Bill." Sam gasped. "Bill I know it's you. Your voice is obviously disguised."

"Very good." His false voice sounded like Darth Vader. She swore she heard that voice not just through the phone but also somewhere in the room. "Good thing Fredward's not here. He'd die trying to save you."

Sam put the phone down and heard the voice coming from her closet.

"Nothings gonna spoil us… we'll be together… forever… and ever…"

She did hear his voice from the closet. Terrified, she snatched her phone, hung up and ran into her mother's room and pulled the drawer in front of the door. Then she hid under the bed.

"Hello?" Mr. Benson picked up.

"It's Sam."

"You sound horrified. What's wrong?"

"Bill's after me." She tried not to scream. "He called me, and he's hiding in the house somewhere." Sam smelled the air. "And it also feels like there might be a gas leak."

"Then get out of the house."

"I cant. Bill's out there."

"I'm coming, just find a safe way out!"

Sam hung up and as she crawled out, she felt something brush against her leg. She looked and saw a book. Using the hone as her light, she opened it to see pictures and pictures of her. She even saw that sketch.

"I need to get the hell out of here!" she said. She slithered back out and opened the nearby window. As she yanked off the screen, the door was being bolted from the other side. Sam ran back underneath the bed as the drawer fell down. Maybe Bill would suspect that she crawled out the window already and go out to find her. Sam muffled herself as she saw feet at her eye level. They made silent steps and they walked behind her. Sam sighed with relief when a feeling came to her that he saw the window. But then she screamed as her legs were pulled out and her body was slammed against the wall.

Bill tried to restrain her but she kept crawling backward. She hit her head on the wall again. As she stood up to leave, Bill slapped her hard in the jaw.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam screeched.

"I've waited four goddamn slow years for this!" he snapped. He punched her in the abdomen and then slammed her head on the lamp. Sam ran out into the living room and headed for the door. As she reached the knob, Bill muffled her unborn scream and locked her in his big arms. "Now listen." He growled. "We need to leave. The house will burst into flames any second now. Were going away to Colorado where I'm gonna have fun with you during work. Now will you cooperate and come with me?"

Sam sniffled and nodded her head in defeat.

"Good girl… her whispered. Her kissed her cheek. "Now, let's--"

He was interrupted by a painful bite in his hand. Angered, he grabbed Sam again and instead of holding her hostage, he took out his switchblade and stabbed her right leg. She fell on the ground in pain as he stabbed her thigh and then slit her wrists.

"No!" Sam screamed. Bill grabbed her by her clothes and threw her toward the big window. She flew through the sharp glass and landed roughly on the cold stone porch. Blood was flowing on the ground as Bill calmly came out the front door and approached her.

"That should keep you down for a while." He said. "Now…" he was interrupted this time by five police cars and an ambulance. Bill tried to run but Mr. Benson and a few other chased after him. Seconds later, the house was in flames like expected. Paramedics immediately rushed over to Sam who was trying to stand.

"Don't move." The woman said. "Were going to take care of you now please don't move."

"It hurts!" Sam cried.

"What hurts sweetie?"

"Everything!"

"We need to get her off, before the fire spreads." They carried her off to their awaiting stretcher and laid her down as she kept crying and complaining. An oxygen mask was put over her nose and mouth and moments later, she was out.

When her eyes opened again, she was in a white room surrounded by machines. Both arms were bandaged and treated for cuts. She could see stitches everywhere else. An IV stayed strapped to her wrist as a bunch of tubes were taped to her forehead.

"Doctor she's up!" it sounded like Mrs. Benson. Sam turned her head and saw Freddie's mother in a blue outfit and a mask around her neck.

"Really." The doctor had a rich British accent. "How is she?"

"Awake but extremely weak still." The doctor went over to her and examined her.

"Sam, can you hear me?"

Sam nodded.

"Can you see me?"

Sam nodded again.

"Can you speak?"

"I-I'll t-t-try…"

"I'm Doctor Sadler. While you were asleep, I performed surgery on you. You have quite a lot of injuries."

"Like?"

"Well, when we looked at your X-ray, we saw you had two fractured ribs, a broken wrist and a twisted ankle. Do you know what these specks are?" he asked her as she looked at the x-ray.

"Bruises?"

"Shards of glass. We found over forty pieces in your skin which is why you're covered in stitches."

"That explains why look like Sally the Ragdoll."

"Also both wrists were bleeding severely. I spent long hours stitching them up."

"Does anything hurt Sam?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"Della, it seems like you know this girl." Said Dr. Sadler.

"She's been dating my son."

"Oh my god, Freddie!" Sam exclaimed as she tried to sit up. "Is he here?"

"Relax honey, he's been waiting outside for hours. I'll go get him."

Sam sighed with relief then looked at Dr. Sadler. He was a handsome young man who looked around his twenties with black hair slicked back. He was looking at Sam's charts as she spoke up.

"Am I maimed in anyway?" she asked.

"Fortunately no. But sadly you'll be staying here for a while."

Freddie cam in and pulled a chair next to the gurney. Doctor Sadler nodded and left them alone.

"Oh Sam… thank God you ok!"

"Did they catch him?" Sam asked.

"They did." Said Freddie proudly. "He's at the station right now being questioned."

"Freddie I was so scared!" she exclaimed.

"Sh sh, Sam I know you where and I wish I was there. Why didn't you ask me to come?"

"Well… the thing is… remember that nightmare I had that woke up your family?"

"Yeah?"

"In the nightmare, you came to spend the night at my house and in the middle of the night, Bill took me and killed you."

"Why did you go home in the first place?"

"Mom said she'd be there, and I kind of missed her."

"Oh."

"Besides, she said Bill was gone for five months to his hotel watch job."

"Are you feeling alright now?"

"A little bit, now that they caught that bastard…" Sam looked over and saw a table piled with gifts. "Are all those for me?" she asked. "Who brought them?"

"Fans." Said Freddie. "They've been waiting outside for hours and were angry when they weren't allowed in. But the nurses took their presents and said you'd get them. Chances are more will come."

"Do I have to right thank you notes?"

Freddie chuckled. "No, of course not." He rubbed his nose against Sam's grinning.

"Am I interrupting?" a light knock was heard on the side of the door, which was still wide open. In her arms, she was holding Macavity who was unharmed by the fire but had eight lives left.

"Mom…"

"Hi dear."

"Where were you last night?"

"I'm sorry, Bill told me he was gone and I went out on errands. Then a car crash occurred and I was held back in traffic for hours. I should have stayed home."

"Mom, none of this is your fault, and I really want to know you more."

"Freddie, can I talk to Sam alone?"

"Of coarse." Freddie left without another word.

"I mean, since dad died, you stopped taking good care of me."

"You know what, I agree." Said Amy. "And I owe you a lot."

"Yes you do." Said Sam. Amy placed Macavity down on Sam's lap.

"And I'm sorry." She said. "If I knew that about Bill I would have never married him!"

"It's not your fault. I always hated him but I'd never expect him to try to get to me."

"Well lucky for you, I divorced him." She said.

"You shouldn't have even married him."

"I know. And now I have no one though to help me raise my son."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked. "You have me. I can help you raise him I have child development next trimester."

"That would be a load of help. Since our house is gone, the state government is giving us money to buy an apartment in Bushwell Plaza!"

"Oh mother!" Sam hugged her despite the end limit of the wires.

"And we will never see Bill again after court."

"Wait what?" Sam asked.

"You have to come." Said Amy. Sam was shaking her head. "I'm sorry dear but the judge needs your said of the story."

"No!" Sam screamed. Amy gripped her shoulders.

"I will be there for you just please calm down. He cannot hurt you!"

Mrs. Benson rushed in.

"I think it's time she went to sleep." Said Mrs. Benson.

"Yes, good plan." Amy agreed.

Mrs. Benson came forth and placed the mask back on Sam's face. But now as she went to sleep, she knew she was safe.

Freddie, Carly, Spencer, Sarah, Mrs. Benson, Mr. Benson and finally her mother, would be by her side and until the hearing was over, she'd feel entirely safe. Now she believed, that thanks to Shakespeare, she can do anything now.

**Well, there's the end. I do have sequel plans made for this but first; I may finish **_**Heart of the Ocean**_**. I really hope it get's more readers, because I'm not deleting it. It scares away readers I'm told. But I hoped you enjoyed **_**iHate Shakespeare**_**, and be prepared for **_**iHate Fairy Tales**_** coming to a computer near you!**


End file.
